


Es solo dejarte llevar

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F, Real People Fanfiction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: "No voy a dejar que pagues.""Ay, Juli, dale, no seas cabezona. Yo quiero prestigiar a tu trabajo como cualquier uno de tus fans. Dejame.""Bueno, está bien. Yo haría cualquier cosa para verte de nuevo en la platea, moviéndote la cabecita y cantando todas las canciones."Julieta vuelve al teatro con el espectáculo 'Playground en vivo' y Violeta la espera en la primera fila.





	1. Vos me enseñaste

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de cualquier cosa, un pequeño disclaimer que va a parecer demasiado obvio, pero bueno: esto es una ficción. Una historia que yo escribí con mucho cariño y buena onda pero que no tiene ninguna relación con la realidad.
> 
> Ahora, necesito decirles que esta historia es básicamente un homenaje a Playground. El programa literalmente me encanta. Yo actualmente tengo veinte años, miro los videos en Youtube, escucho las canciones y me divierto como si todavía tuviera cinco. Es increíble todo.
> 
> Pd: no estoy segura, pero creo que Viole tiene ahijados. No sé nada acerca de ellos, así que, en esta historia, Viole es la madrina de una chiquita que yo inventé :)

   Violeta estaba en camino al Teatro de la Ranchería. Estaba también un poquito nerviosa, pero en un buen sentido. Hacía más o menos dos meses que no veía a Julieta personalmente. La última vez había sido después que la chica había regresado de Estados Unidos, o sea, unos días después del Año Nuevo. Julieta había ido a la casa de Violeta conocer a su ahijada, quien también se moría por conocerla. Después de ese día, las grabaciones de El Lobista habían empezado y la chica se había quedado con la agenda tan apretada como antes.

   No había lugar para estacionar frente al teatro. Violeta soltó el volante de su auto, ahora parado, y suspiró, pensativa. Había una fila enorme de chicos con sus papás fuera del local, todos con grandes sonrisas en sus caras. Casi todos los pequeños allí saltaban y carcajeaban, aparentando estar muy ansiosos para entrar. Violeta sonrió, una sonrisa chiquita pero igualmente ansiosa, y miró al póster colorido que estaba colgado cerca a la entrada del teatro. Era una foto de Julieta junto a su compañero de escenario, Juan Macedonio. Los dos tenían sonrisas tan grandes y simpáticas en esa foto como las de los chicos que esperaban ansiosamente para verlos. _Playground en vivo con Juanchi y Juli – Temporada 3,_ informaba el póster.

   Violeta dio media vuelta en su auto y estacionó, por fin, a una cuadra del teatro. Mientras se liberaba del cinturón de seguridad, escuchó a su celular sonar. Era un nuevo mensaje de Julieta.

   **Vení a mi camarín, dale? Me va a hacer bien un abrazo tuyo. Estoy hecha un manojo de nervios.**

   La sonrisa que curvó los labios de Violeta mientras ella leía la justificación del pedido fue como la de una adolescente. Su corazón disparó por un par de segundos. El arreglo de orquídeas blancas que ella había traído para regalar a Julieta estaba en el asiento del pasajero. Violeta lo tomó con cuidado y bajó de su auto.

   La fila estaba menor cuando ella se acercó otra vez al teatro. Faltaba diez minutos para empezar el espectáculo, así que el público ya caminaba hacia sus asientos. Sin embargo, algunos de los chicos que aún se quedaban afuera se dieron vuelta y la miraron, curiosos, como que preguntándose de donde la conocían o qué hacía ella ahí, una mujer grande sin ningún chico a su lado. Violeta les sonrió simplemente, esperando que le tocara entrar al local.

   Una vez que finalmente puso los pies en el teatro que ya tan bien conocía debido a su trabajo, caminó hacia el área de los camarines. Encontró el de Julieta, golpeó la puerta tres veces y entró sin pedir permiso.

\- Espero que no haya gente desnuda acá – bromeó.

   En la pequeña habitación solo estaban Julieta y su maquilladora. Las dos se rieron.

\- ¡Ahí está mi señora! – Julieta se dio vuelta en su silla giratoria. Tenía todavía una gran sonrisa en la cara.

   Violeta también se rió, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

\- Así gritaba tu señora, con dos quilos de flores en los brazos.

   Julieta se levantó de su asiento.

\- Ay, boluda, no hacía falta.

\- Sí, hacía – dijo la más baja, dando un paso hacia su amiga. – Sé que son tus favoritas, así que...

   Julieta se quedó quieta delante de Violeta por un par de segundos, después le regaló una sonrisa más dulce que la anterior. Estaba adorablemente sonrojada.

\- Son muy hermosas – tomó con cuidado el arreglo de orquídeas de las manos de Violeta y lo puso en la mesita cerca a la puerta. – Muchas gracias, Viole, en serio. No solo por las flores, por venir también.

   Antes que pudiera dar una respuesta a Julieta, su maquilladora interrumpió suavemente.

\- Bueno, las dejo – sonrió la chica, como que despidiéndose. – Juli, tenés cinco minutos, ¿dale?

   Julieta asintió prontamente.

\- Dale.

   Una vez que ya estaban las dos solas, Violeta la miró de arriba abajo.

\- Estás una bomba, eh – dijo, todavía en un tono medio de broma. No podía evitarlo. A veces le salía, como que para camuflar su real intención, que, en el momento, era decir a Julieta que ella, de verdad, estaba muy linda. – Te queda divino el look este de arcoíris.

   Julieta se rió, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Bueno, muchas gracias, otra vez.

   Miraronse a los ojos por un rarito más y entonces, por fin, abrazaronse. Fuerte.

\- Te extrañé un montón – dijo Julieta, casi en un susurro.

   Violeta sintió en su piel la consecuencia de la confesión increíblemente dulce de su amiga. Cerró los ojos.

\- Y yo a vos.

   Soltaronse después de unos segundos, lentamente.

\- Y Cami, ¿dónde está?

\- En su casa, gripada, pobrecita – informó Violeta, refiriéndose a Camila, su ahijada. Julieta había regalado dos entradas a ella, una para sí y la otra para la pequeña, quien, en el auge de sus cinco años, decía ser la fan número uno de Playground. – Seguramente está todavía llorando hecha una desesperada porque no pudo venir.

   Julieta cubrió su boca abierta con una de sus manos. Tenía lástima estampada en su cara.

\- Ay, no, me muero.

\- Sí, la verdad es que también me rompió el corazón venir sola, pero igual yo la prometí que iba a filmar todo, ya que sus canciones favoritas son todas, básicamente.

\- Bueno, me alegro un poquito, entonces – Julieta soltó una risita tierna. – Pero pará, ¿qué te parece si le mando un saludo en un videocito?

\- ¿Ahora? – Violeta señaló al outfit de Julieta – Así, ¿toda caracterizada? Se le va a dar un infarto, pero bueno.

   Julieta se rió otra vez y se sentó de nuevo en su silla giratoria. Violeta sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y se sentó en la silla a la derecha de su amiga.

\- Ahí va – empezó a filmarla.

   Muy naturalmente, otra gran y dulce sonrisa surgió en la carita de Julieta, quien parecía tener unos diez años menos ahí, con su media colita y su vestidito tan colorido que alegraba el camarín sin muchos adornos.

\- Hola, Cami. Juli acá. Tu madrina me acaba de contar que vos estás gripadita y no pudo venir a ver a Juanchi y a mí hoy. Bueno, son cosas que pasan, no te pongas triste. Mirá, hacé caso a tu mamá, quedate en la cama, tomá mucha agua y jugo de naranja que, cuando te sientas mejor, Juanchi y yo vamos a tu casa cantarte todas tus canciones favoritas de Playground, ¿dale? – tiró dos besitos a la cámara. – Te quiero un montón, chiquita.

   Violeta presionó el botón para terminar de filmar. Su corazón estaba como que explotando de la ternura, pero ella, una vez más, usó su tono de broma para camuflar lo alterada que estaba.

\- Bueno, te mando la cuenta del cardiólogo de Cami en unos días.

\- Ay, que exagerada que sos, por favor.

   Se rieron las dos.

\- Estuvo divino – Violeta dijo la verdad, por fin, devolviendo la dulzura a Julieta. – A ella le va a encantar, gracias.

\- De nada – dijo la más alta, en un tono de voz muy suave.

   Había un cariño evidente en la manera como Julieta la miraba a Violeta. Por supuesto que siempre había existido un cariño muy grande entre ellas, pero algo ahí estaba un toque distinto. Capaz era debido a la distancia que habían tomado después de más de un año trabajando día tras día juntas, pero Violeta había extrañado la mirada cariñosa de Julieta, tanto que ahora sentía algunas mariposas cosquilleándole la panza. Tal sensación no la amedrentó para nada.

\- Y vos, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó, tranquila, como si les quedara todo el tiempo del mundo para charlar.

   Julieta inhaló hondo, puso las manos sobre sus rodillas y soltó el aire por medio de otra gran sonrisa.

\- Hecha un manojo de nervios, como te dije recién.

   Pero su lenguaje corporal decía que estaba nerviosa en un buen sentido, así como Violeta había estado recién. La más baja frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué? Si hiciste Playground en vivo quinientos millones de veces.

\- Y sí, pero hace, que sé yo, casi dos años desde la última vez que he pisado en un escenario. Además, fue muy de golpe todo eso, ¿sabés? Digo, me saqué el colorado del pelo, las chicas en Twitter empezaron a decir que yo había vuelto en el tiempo, a la época de Playground, y fue como que una especie de magia a partir de ahí. Me llamó el representante de Disney Junior, me habló de un contrato temporal para volver con el espectáculo junto a Juan y acá estoy, temblándome entera, mirá.

   Julieta sostuvo sus manos en el aire mientras concluía. De hecho, temblaban un poquito. El interior de Violeta fue consumido por la ternura una vez más, pero ahora de tal forma que no pudo esconderla detrás de su tono de broma, ni siquiera por un segundo más. Agarró cariñosamente las manos de Julieta y miró la chica a sus ojos, que, en el momento, brillaban como si ella fuera una adolescente soñadora que había acabado de conseguir el mejor trabajo del mundo.

\- Escuchá, vos sabés que yo no soy muy conectada con lo místico, ni con el universo, ni con nada de eso, pero hay una frasecita que últimamente no he podido sacar de mi cabeza. “Lo que sucede conviene”. ¿Te acordás?

   Julieta le sonrío a su amiga, sonrojando sutilmente. No habían soltado sus manos todavía.

\- Obvio – confirmó, aparentemente recordándose con cariño del momento en que Jazmín había dicho tal frase a Flor en Las Estrellas.

\- Bueno, ahí lo tenés. Sos maravillosa y por eso te pasan cosas maravillosas. Te merecés todo y mucho más, así que andá, agarrá y disfrutá, ¿dale?

   Julieta movió de un lado al otro su brazo derecho en un gesto muy tierno; sus manos aún estaban unidas a las de Violeta. Sonrió, visiblemente emocionada, y se levantó, jalando Violeta de su asiento también.

\- Dale que no tengo tiempo ni de pensar en maquillarme otra vez.

   Se rieron juntas nuevamente. Violeta entendió que su amiga tenía que irse y la abrazó.

\- Mirá, yo sé que te va a salir todo más que estupendo – dijo mientras una de sus manos recorría la espalda de Julieta, como que para tranquilizarla –, pero igual, ¡mierda, mierda, mierda!

   Julieta soltó una risita, quedándose fuertemente enganchada a Violeta por unos segundos más.

\- Gracias – dejó un beso sonoro en su mejilla izquierda. – Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero – se desengancharon y salieron del camarín.

   Juan, el compañero de escenario de Julieta, salía de su camarín – que era la primera puerta a la derecha del de la chica – en el mismo momento. Julieta lo llamó y lo presentó a Violeta. La más baja sintió su corazón otra vez como que explotando debido a la ternura. El chico también estaba ya caracterizado. Tenía puesta una remera de mangas cortas tan colorida como el vestido de Julieta, unos jeans rojos y hasta sus zapatos eran como un arcoíris. Los dos parecían una parejita salida de una película animada.

   Violeta lo saludó con un besito en la mejilla y un abrazo rápido, deseándole mierda también. Después de eso, se separó del dúo y siguió en busca de su asiento frente al escenario. Julieta le había conseguido uno en la primera fila y Violeta no terminaba de pensar en lo divina que era su amiga mientras se acomodaba en la silla tapizada.

   Estaba rodeada por decenas y más decenas de chicos. Todo ahí era euforía, gritería y risas. Violeta no se sentía molesta para nada. De hecho, estaba tan ansiosa que casi se sentía una de ellos.

   Dentro de un par de minutos, la impaciencia dominó a todo el público. Los pequeños y los grandes ahí se organizaron y formaron un hermoso coro _– ¡Que empiece! ¡Que empiece! ¡Que empiece!._ Violeta se vio muy pronto uniéndose a ese coro y aplaudiendo de forma rítmica junto a toda la gente.

   Y entonces las luces se apagaron, subieron las cortinas y el escenario se iluminó. Los chicos vibraron como si estuvieran presenciando un gol histórico. Violeta también aplaudió y, durante una hora y quince minutos exactamente, no pudo dejar de mirar a Julieta.

   De hecho, los dos, Julieta y Juan, bailaban muy enérgicamente mientras cantaban. Los movimientos de ambos eran muy certeros, muy precisos – se notaba que habían ensayado incansablemente hasta que todo saliera así de sincronizado –, pero había una emoción distinta en los movimientos de Julieta, en la manera como solamente ella bailaba, cantaba y sonreía. Un toque más de pasión. Sí. Un toque que hacía toda la diferencia del mundo.

   Violeta estaba realmente entretenida. Tan entretenida que, por un largo momento, se olvidó de su principal misión, que era filmar partes del show para poder mostrarles a Camila después. Lo hizo, por fin, pero se quedó sintiéndose muy egocéntrica, igual.

   A su ahijada le encantaban todas las canciones de Playground, pero su favorita era _Congelados_. Violeta había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había escuchado tal canción junto a la pequeña, pero la verdad era que escucharla una vez más no le molestaría para nada. Julieta y Juan empezaron a cantarla y Violeta empezó a filmar y a cantar bajito. Movió la cabeza instintivamente en los momentos en que la letra se lo pedía. Se rió cuando notó lo que hacía. Julieta también lo notó y la miró a los ojos desde el escenario, riéndose con ella. Fue un momento mágico, no había otra forma de describirlo. Un momento de extrema complicidad. Violeta sintió las mariposas en su panza nuevamente, pero ahora en mayor cantidad.

   Estaba a punto de terminar de filmar cuando escuchó Julieta dirigirse a la platea.

\- Miren, amigos, ¿hay alguien acá que quiera jugar a los congelados con nosotros?

   Unos segundos después, dos nenitas subieron al escenario guiadas por sus mamás. Eran muy chiquitas las dos, no debían tener mucho más que tres años cada una. Julieta se arrodilló frente a la más chiquitita y, en un primer momento, simplemente tomó las manitos de ella en sus propias.

\- Hola, hermosa – le dijo, claramente derritiéndose de la ternura mientras la abrazaba. – ¿Sabés jugar a los congelados?

   Juan hizo la misma pregunta a la más grandita, quien estaba frente a él, y entonces los cuatro bailaron un ratito juntos. Al final de la canción, Julieta agarró tiernamente la chiquita a su lado y la sostuvo en sus brazos, besándole la mejilla.

   Violeta, por fin, paró de filmar. Su mano libre, la izquierda, seguía cubriendo su boca abierta. Ella no se había preparado para ver lo que había acabado de ver. Estaba completamente derretida y aturdida. Tenía los ojos húmedos y se le temblaba todo el cuerpo. No sabía como su corazón aún seguía latiendo. También no sabía si tenía más ganas de abrazar a las chicas que habían acabado de bajar del escenario o de abrazar a Julieta. No sabía por qué estaba sintiendo todo eso así tan de golpe. No sabía que clase que hormonas eran esas. No sabía nada.

   Cuando se terminó el espectáculo, Violeta se fue a la cafetería del teatro buscar algo frío para tomar, a ver si lograba calmarse. Lo logró y esperó, muy pacientemente, que Julieta y Juan terminaran de sacar fotos con casi todos los chicos que habían estado en la platea.

   Tuvo que esperar un poquito más al llegar a la puerta del camarín de Julieta – había algunos chicos ahí con ella y Juan todavía –, pero no se molestó para nada. Todo lo contrario, estaba muy feliz de poder ver – y escuchar – a Julieta recibiendo tanto amor después de haber visto, un par de horas atrás, su carita de preocupada por su propio desempeño arriba del escenario. De verdad, la chica se merecía todo y mucho más.

   Cuando, por fin, se quedó solamente el dúo en el camarín, Violeta golpeó la puerta y, esta vez, pidió permiso para entrar. Julieta dirigió su mirada hacia ella instantáneamente y sus ojos se ensancharon.

\- ¡Ey, pasa! – dijo agitando una de sus manos para que Violeta se acercara. Tenía una sonrisa contagiosa que casi no le cabía en la cara. – Que bueno verte todavía acá, pensé que ya te habías ido.

\- ¿Y? ¿Te gustó el show? – preguntó Juan, algo ansioso – Te vi cantando un par de cositas, eh.

\- Ay, sí, yo también – Julieta llevó sus dos manos hacia su pecho, aparentando estar derretida otra vez. – Me llenaste el corazón de ternura. Es lo más cuando los adultos se dejan llevar tanto como los chicos. Me da una sensación de deber cumplido.

   Violeta se sintió sonrojar.

\- Sí, la verdad es que me recontra encantó. Mi ahijada conoció al programa después que Juli y yo empezamos a laburar juntas – señaló a la chica y miró a Juan, quien estaba delante de ella –, y es buenísimo en la tele, pero en el teatro es sublime. El contacto visual hace toda la diferencia, en serio.

\- Totalmente – Juan asintió, sonriendo.

   Julieta también se puso de acuerdo.

\- Y sí, es por eso que tanto me encanta y tanto extrañé estar ahí - tenía la misma carita de adolescence soñadora. - Ojalá nunca dejemos de hacer teatro.

\- Amén - dijeron Juan y Violeta casi en unísono.

   Se rieron los tres.

\- Bueno, yo me voy a mi camarín, cambiarme, y después a mi casa dormir unas quince horas – dijo Juan en un tono de broma pero medio cansado a la vez. Se despidió de Violeta de la misma manera que se habían saludado antes del show, con un besito en la mejilla y un abrazó rápido. – Un placer finalmente conocerte, Viole. Y vos – dirigió su mirada hacia Julieta y levantó los brazos –, dame diez.

   Julieta sonrió y las palmas de los dos se chocaron. Lo mismo había pasado varias veces arriba del escenario. Violeta también sonrió, observando esa demostración de complicidad.

\- Hasta mañana – Julieta abrazó a su compañero. Tenía un tono de voz cansadito también.

\- Hasta mañana, hermosa. Descansá.

   Violeta se quedó unos segundos absorta en sus propios pensamientos mientras Juan salía del camarín.

\- Ay, no doy más – Julieta suspiró, tirándose al sillón de dos cuerpos que había ahí.

   Violeta volvió a sonreír, aún llena de ternura. Julieta estaba claramente exhausta, pero feliz. Y Violeta estaba feliz por ella. Se sentó al lado de su amiga en el sillón y cruzó las piernas, todavía pensativa.

\- Ustedes se van a Córdoba mañana, ¿no?

\- Sí – contestó Julieta sin moverse. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recostada en el respaldo del sillón. – Mañana a Córdoba, el finde que viene, a Rosario y después a Santa Fe… o a Santa Fe y después a Rosario, no sé – se rió bajito. – Tengo que mirar el cronograma.

   Violeta también se rió.

\- Estás re cansada, pobre. Mejor que me vaya. Así podés cambiarte e irte a tu casa descansar.

\- No, no hace falta – Julieta abrió los ojos de golpe y la miró, agarrándole la muñeca izquierda tiernamente. – Pero, ¿por qué la pregunta?

   Violeta bajó la mirada y se sintió medio desconcertada al ver la mano de su amiga todavía alrededor de su muñeca. No había notado antes sus uñas coloriditas – algunas amarillas, otras rojas y otras azules. Los colores combinaban con el vestido y Violeta, por la enésima vez en esa tarde de sábado, sintió su corazón desbordar de ternura.

\- Me dieron ganas de irme a Córdoba, verte otra vez – dijo en un tono suave, levantando la mirada para mirar a Julieta a los ojos. – Y, no sé, por ahí llevo a Cami, si se siente mejor.

   Julieta siguió mirando fijo a los ojos de Violeta por unos segundos, algo emocionada, como si no creyera en lo que había acabado de escuchar.

\- ¿En serio?

   Violeta sonrió, aliviada de ver que a Julieta le había gustado la posibilidad.

\- Sí. Me siento re culpable por no haber filmado casi nada del show. Me dejé llevar, como decís vos. Además, la nena se merece ver la maravillosidad que acabo de ver yo en vivo. Todo el mundo se merece. Y, aparte, ella nunca salió de Buenos Aires, ¿viste? Así que... nada, creo que va a ser una muy buena aventura para ella. Pero pago yo las entradas esta vez, eh.

   La sonrisa de Julieta se desvaneció en el instante que escuchó la última frase.

\- No – dijo en un tono de voz firme.

\- Sí.

\- No voy a dejar que pagues.  

\- Ay, Juli, dale, no seas cabezona. Yo quiero prestigiar a tu trabajo como cualquier uno de tus fans. Dejame.

   Julieta se quedó quieta por un momento. Una sonrisita volvió a sus labios, despacio.

\- Bueno, está bien. Yo haría cualquier cosa para verte de nuevo en la platea, moviéndote la cabecita y cantando todas las canciones.

   El tono de voz de Julieta era cálido y muy dulce. Violeta sintió ese calor alcanzar su sangre.

\- No canté _todas_ las canciones – cruzó los brazos, a la defensiva, pero una sonrisa chiquita también se asomaba en la comizura de sus labios, diciendo todo lo contrario.

\- No te mientas, Viole, que te vi. No parabas de cantar.

   Violeta no pudo más contener la risa. Estaba completamente sonrojada. Le hacía tanto bien saber que Julieta la había observado tan atentamente desde el escenario.

\- Bueno, son hermosas las canciones, ¿qué querés que haga?

\- Vos sos hermosa.

   El aire se escapó de los pulmones de Violeta y no volvió por un par de segundos. Julieta había dicho eso como si nada. La más baja no sabía qué responderle. Sí, por supuesto que pensaba que su amiga era demasiado hermosa, pero parecía que sus cuerdas vocales de repente no funcionaban, así que se quedó callada.

\- Ey – Julieta tocó una de sus rodillas. – ¿En qué pensás?

   Otra vez, los pulmones de Violeta le fallaron por un ratito. Su corazón latía tan fuerte y tan rápido que estaba casi en su garganta. Miró las uñas coloridas de Julieta nuevamente. _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan tierna?_

\- En vos – dijo, con la voz algo quebrada debido a los nervios.

   Julieta arqueó sus cejas, regalando a Violeta una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Ahre? ¿Y en qué pensás exactamente acerca de mí? ¿Se puede saber?

   Violeta respiró hondo. La chica era la más tierna del mundo hasta haciéndose la engreída.

\- En que vos con la nenita ahí arriba fue una de las cosas más hermosas que vi en la vida – hizo una pausa. – Me dieron ganas de tener uno. Que sé yo, recién cumplí treinta y tres, hace poco que terminé una larga relación y por ahí fue mi reloj biológico llamándome la atención.

\- Epa, epa, epa –  Julieta interrumpió, levantando una mano. – Está todo muy bien con las ganas de tener un hijo. Lo que no está bien es mencionar el “reloj biológico” como que para justificar esas ganas. En serio, no sabés lo cuanto que yo vengo odiando esa expresión en ese contexto últimamente.

\- ¿Por qué? – Violeta se hizo la boluda. Ella conocía muy bien tal indignación y ya sabía más o menos adonde su amiga quería llegar demostrándola.

\- Porque nadie se importa con lo que la Biología dice sobre el reloj biológico. Solo lo mencionan para hacer sentir culpable la mujer que elige su carrera antes que la maternidad.

   Violeta regaló una sonrisa orgullosa a Julieta.

\- Es bastante feminista ese discurso, ¿no?

\- Sí, y bastante Violeta Urtizberea también – la más alta asintió. – De verdad, suena como algo que vos dirías en unos de tus almuerzos con Mirtha para callarle la boca.

   La carcajada que Violeta soltó en seguida vino de lo más profundo de su estómago. Tenía lágrimas de alegría recorriendo sus mejillas una vez que recuperó el aire. Julieta carcajeó junto a ella y ese también fue un momento mágico, que demostró una intensa complicidad.

\- Que lindo escucharte decir una cosa así – Violeta tomó una de las manos de Julieta y empezó a acariciarla con su pulgar.

   La chica también jugaba con los deditos de Violeta, cariñosamente.

\- Vos me enseñaste – dijo, muy suavemente.

   El corazón de Violeta saltó casi hacia su garganta otra vez. Aparentemente, ella no era la única a quien que le gustaba citar frases de Flozmín aleatoriamente.

\- Y cuando te sientas lista para tener un hijo – Julieta continuó, mirando la más baja a los ojos –, vas a tener un hijo, no importa la edad que tengas o si está o no en pareja.

   Le costó un poco a Violeta respirar hondo esta vez, pero lo hizo, sin dejar de mirar a Julieta. Estaba enamorada de la paz que existía en esos ojitos verdes, eso era lo único que sabía. Se inclinó despacito hacia ella y la besó. Fue un beso corto, tierno. Y en seguida hubo otro. Y el tercero quien le dio fue Julieta.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó la chica, mirando hacia abajo. Tenía los labios adorablemente rosaditos. – ¿Qué significa?

   Violeta se encogió de hombros.

\- Que te extrañé. Que estoy muy feliz que me hayas invitado a verte acá. Que te quiero.

   Julieta asintió, acariciando la mejilla izquierda de Violeta.

\- Yo también te quiero – susurró. – Mucho. Y también te extrañé. Todavía te extraño. Es demasiado raro no verte todos los días. Pero estoy muy feliz que estés acá, así que quiero pensar solo en eso ahora.

   Había algo de urgencia en la última frase de Julieta, su voz estaba cargada de emoción. Violeta no se aguantó las ganas, puso una mano detrás de su nuca y sintió los labios de ella sobre sus propios por una cuarta vez. El beso tenía un ritmo más acelerado esta vez, y se profundizó. 

   Julieta se rió bajito cuando las dos cortaron el contacto para respirar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Violeta se rió también.

\- Es que... si alguien se entera de esto, muy pronto nos van a mandar cuentas de cardiólogos desde toda Latinoamérica.

   Violeta pensó en la posibilidad por un par de segundos y en seguida se encogió de hombros otra vez.

\- Para mí vale la pena.

   Julieta sonrió y mordió el labio inferior de Violeta.

\- Para mí también.


	2. Tu inmensa luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado 84 años desde que yo subí esta historia como una mera one shot. Sin embargo, mis ganas de leer fics Urtizberalvo me inspiraron a agregar unos capítulos más a mi propia fic Urtizberalvo :3

   Camila estaba encogidita en su cama, encarando una de las paredes pintadas de un suave tono de rosa de su habitación, y esa imagen a Violeta le rompió el corazón.

\- Ella ya no tiene fiebre y me negó con la cabeza cuando le pregunté hace un ratito si le dolía algo - explicó bajito Micaela, la madre de Camila y una de las mejores amigas de Violeta desde la facultad de psicología -, así que creo que vamos más o menos bien. Pero sigue no queriendo hablarme.

   Violeta asintió, asimilando la información, y se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama de Camila. La chiquita se había enojado con su madre por no haber podido irse al teatro, y algo con Violeta también, pues su madrina no había insistido a que Micaela la dejara ir.

\- Eu - dijo Violeta, haciéndole suaves cosquillas en su cintura. Camila no se movió y tampoco emitió algún sonido. Violeta no se rindió. - Ey, mirame.

\- ¿Qué? - soltó la chiquita, todavía molesta, sin darse vuelta.

\- No me vengas con "¿Qué?" - Violeta se hizo la ofendida y habló con más firmeza. - Mirame.

   Camila aún no le había hecho caso.

\- Bueno, si no me mirás, yo no te voy a dar lo que te traje - insistió Violeta, adicionando ese toque de misterio a su tono de voz que sabía que iba a ser el diferencial para que la curiosidad le venciera a su ahijada.

   Funcionó. Camila la miró, desconfiada, sin darse vuelta completamente.

\- ¿Qué me trajiste?

\- Si querés saber, reíte.

   Camila revoleó sus ojitos castaños, pero luego dejó que una sonrisita curvara sus labios.

\- Bien - Violeta asintió una vez, satisfecha. - Sé que lo podés hacer mucho mejor, pero por ahora está bien.

   Entonces, buscó en su celular el videocito que había filmado de Julieta unas horas atrás y entregó el aparato a Camila.

\- Mirá lo que te mandó Juli - le dio play al video sin poder contener una sonrisa ansiosa.

   La carita de Camila cambió al instante en que la imagen de una Julieta sonriente y con un vestido multicolor apareció en la pequeña pantalla. La chiquita también sonrió, abiertamente, y sus ojitos, hasta el momento opacos por la gripe y, más que nada, por la tristeza, fueron dominados por un brillo hermoso.

   La sonrisa de Violeta se agrandó mientras ella veía a Camila rebotar de felicidad, todavía sentada en la cama, debido a la promesa que Julieta la había hecho, de, junto a Juan, ir a su casa y cantarle todas sus canciones favoritas de Playground.

\- ¡Ay, la amo, la amo, la amo! - exclamó la chiquita mientras abrazaba al celular de su madrina.

   Violeta se rió, enternecida. Tal felicidad tenía un valor inestimable. ¿Y cómo no amar profundamente a alguien que hace así de feliz a una personita que es como que tu propia hija?

\- Que preciosa se la ve con el vestidito - comentó Micaela, quien se había acercado un poquito más para mirar el video también.

\- Ay, sí, una ternurita total - contó Violeta, no dándose cuenta, de inmediato, de su propio tono de voz completamente rendido a los encantos de Julieta. - No sabés lo que es arriba del escenario, las vocecitas que hace, como, durante una hora y pico, no deja de sonreír. Es surreal la energía que te transmite, ¿viste?

   Lo dijo porque era la más pura verdad. Por supuesto que a Violeta le había encantado los besos que se habían dado en el camarín de Julieta, pero, ahora, la morena solo tenía en su mente los recuerdos de la chica arriba del escenario, colorida, llena de luz, de ternura y de esa energía extraordinariamente alegre y contagiosa.

   Sí, Violeta habría salido del teatro igual de enamorada si ella y Julieta no se hubieran besado después de la función.

   Un breve silencio siguió su relato. Madre e hija la miraban, atentas, pero la atención de Camila era mucho más inocente que la de Micaela, quien observaba y escuchaba a su amiga con una sonrisa sutil y casi pícara.

\- ¿Ellos pueden venir hoy? - preguntó Camila, rompiendo una especie de tensión liviana que se había instalado en la habitación.

   Violeta había pasado unos segundos tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos - en Julieta, en su dulzura y en su talento - que no entendió la pregunta y se sintió sonrojar.

\- Juli y Juanchi - aclaró la chiquita. - ¿Pueden venir hoy?

   Las dos mujeres se rieron suavecito.

\- ¿Cómo van a venir hoy si recién terminaron la función? - Micaela acarició el pelo castaño de su hija. Estaba todavía húmedo debido al baño que le había dado a ver si su fiebre bajaba. - Deben estar re cansados, ¿no, Viole?

\- Sí, obvio. Hoy no hay manera, mi amor.

\- Ah - dijo Camila, no tratando de disimular su decepción. Sin embargo, levantó la mirada en seguida, esperanzada. - ¿Y mañana?

   Micaela guardó silencio mientras miraba a su amiga, también a espera de una respuesta. Otra vez, Violeta no pudo contener su sonrisa ansiosa.

\- Bueno, yo tengo otros planes para nosotras mañana - dijo despacito, nuevamente adicionando algo de misterio a su tono de voz. - ¿Tenés ganas de conocer a Córdoba?

   Las cejas claritas de Camila se arrugaron en confusión.

\- ¿Qué tenés que hacer vos en Córboba? - la sonrisita casi pícara había vuelto a los labios de Micaela.

\- La pregunta correcta sería "¿Qué tiene que hacer Julieta en Córdoba?" - Violeta la miró. - Y, bueno, va a haber una función de Playground allá mañana y yo pensé que, si esta cosita se siente mejor - tomó uno de los tobillos de su ahijada con cariño -, podríamos ir...

   Camila soltó un gritito eufórico, cortando la línea de raciocinio de Violeta de una sola vez.

\- ¡Sí, sí, sí! - exclamó, abalanzándose sobre su madrina - Ay, te amo tanto como amo a Juli.

   Violeta se rió, abrazando a la chiquita.

\- Bueno, entonces ya sé que me amás un montón. Pero antes de decapitarme a mí con la fuerza que me estás apretando, preguntale a tu mamá si me va a dejar que te lleve.

\- No hace falta preguntarle - aseguró Camila a Violeta, como si su madre ya no estuviera ahí con ellas. - Yo sé que nos va a dejar ir.

   Sin embargo, como que por las dudas, la chiquita se puso de pie en la cama para que pudiera mirarle a su mamá a los ojos.

\- Nos va a dejar ir, ¿no? - preguntó, y claramente estaba segura de la respuesta. Sus ojitos miraban fijo a los de Micaela, bien abiertos y con una dosis intencional de dulzura. Puso sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de su mamá. Era una mini mercenaria.

   Micaela suspiró, como que cediendo ante la presión psicológica que su hija estaba ejerciendo sobre ella.

\- ¿Acaso tengo otra opción? - meneó la cabeza, regalándole a Camila una sonrisa dulce y rendida.

\- No - la chiquita también sonrió, victoriosa, abalanzándose sobre su madre, quien la sostuvo con ambos los brazos.

   Las tres se rieron.

\- Si yo no tuviera que trabajar mañana, me re iría con ustedes a descubrir qué clase de magia tiene Julieta Nair Calvo arriba del escenario - dijo Micaela. A la diferencia de Violeta (quien había abandonado la facultad para dedicarse completamente a su pasión por la actuación), ella sí había recibido de psicóloga y, aunque trabajara regularmente en un consultorio, atendía también algunos de sus pacientes en sus casas, y a veces ellos tenían solo el fin de semana libre. - Porque, en la tele, todas sabemos la clase de magia que tiene.

   El último comentario fue destinado solamente a Violeta y tenía un tono descaradamente pícaro. En vez de decirle a su amiga que se callara, la morena simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa desafiadora.

\- Sí que sabemos - tomó su celular nuevamente entre sus manos y se levantó, volviendo a mirar a Camila, quien todavía estaba en los brazos de su madre. - Bueno, me parece que tenemos otra cita mañana, vos y yo.

   Camila asintió, con otra hermosa sonrisa que le iba de oreja a oreja.

\- Te prometo que me voy a despertar súper tempranito.

\- ¿Por qué tan tempranito? - preguntó Violeta - A las cuatro de la tarde empieza la función.

\- Sí, pero Córdoba está re lejos, ¿no? ¿Cuanto tiempo vamos a llevar hasta allá en tu auto?

   Las dos mujeres se rieron tiernamente otra vez.

\- Vamos en avión, Cami - contestó la morena, y quizás habría sido mejor informarlo con un poquito más de tacto, porque los ojos de la chiquita se abrieron como platos.

\- ¡¿En avión nos vamos?! - sus ojos seguían ensanchados, y miró otra vez a su madre, buscando una confirmación.

\- Sí, mi amor - le respondió Micaela con dulzura. - Córdoba está a unas siete horas en auto de acá. Irían cansarse un montón.

\- Y, aparte, si yo te fuera llevar en auto, la posibilidad de perdernos sería de 120%, mínimo - agregó Violeta y Camila se rió de su tono juguetón. - En serio, vos sabés que yo estoy siempre yendo y viniendo en avión, ¿no? Y Juli también. No hay nada que temer.

   Camila sonrió ante la explicación reconfortante de su madrina y Violeta le dejó un beso sonoro en su mejilla izquierda.

\- Bueno, yo voy a reservar las entradas y los pasajes - informó mientras Micaela la acompañaba hacia la puerta, todavía con su hija en los brazos -, pero si ella tiene una recaída a la noche o algo así, avisame que yo los cancelo mañana y no pasa nada.

   Su amiga asintió y abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero Camila fue más rápida.

\- Que cancelar ni cancelar, si yo ya estoy recontra curada.

   Violeta se rió, con ambos los pies ya fuera del departamento. La chiquita verdaderamente no demostraba grandes indicios de haber estado enferma. Sus ojitos todavía brillaban como deberían brillar los de todos los niños, siempre. La felicidad a veces tenía un inexplicable poder de cura.

\- Y, bueno, te creo, pero, por las dudas, tomate unos dos litros más de juguito de naranja entre hoy y mañana - bromeó, despidiéndose de las dos en seguida.

   Una vez en su departamento, Violeta se sentó frente a su computadora y entró al site del Teatro Real. A menos de veinticuatro horas del espectáculo en Córdoba, tuvo la increíble suerte de encontrar dos asientos vacantes juntos a unas pocas filas del escenario, según la planificación del salón en el site.

   Después de haber finalizado la compra de las entradas, Violeta se puso a analizar los horarios de los vuelos hacia Córdoba disponibles para el día siguiente. Buscaba uno entre la una y las dos y media de la tarde. Sonrió al cliquear en un vuelo programado para las 13:40 y en seguida le mandó un mensaje a Micaela diciéndole que ya estaba todo arreglado.

    _Gracias, Viole,_ le contestó su amiga, _pero igual te quiero matar._ _No sé como voy a hacer que esta chica se duerma hoy. Creo que está enchufada a algún lado._

   Violeta se rió con ternura al leer tal respuesta. Ella también se sentía enchufada a algún lado, conectada a una red de electricidad muy potente. Esa electricidad le recorría todo el cuerpo, la llenaba de una ansiedad hermosa.

   Ella le había dicho a Julieta que el viaje a Córdoba sería una aventura para Camila, pero iba a ser una aventura para ella también. Era bastante gracioso todo, porque Violeta ya había visto el espectáculo, ya sabía que habría que prepararse emocionalmente para ver a los chicos subiendo al escenario y a Julieta hablándoles con todo el cariño del mundo, pero sentía que lo que la guardaba el día siguiente iba a ser todavía más especial; algo para lo cual no había manera de prepararse.

   Después de haber comido algo rápido, Violeta se puso a distraerse entre las páginas de un libro, en su cama. Sabía que esa electricidad que le calentaba el estómago no iba a permitir que se durmiera tan pronto.

   Era media noche y treinta y tres cuando Violeta por fin resolvió soltar su libro y tomarse un ratito para que sus ojos pudieran descansar. Los tenía cerrados cuando su celular sonó. Era una video llamada de Micaela, lo que dejó a Violeta con el corazón apretado. ¿Estaría su amiga llamándola para avisarle que Camila de hecho había tenido una recaída?

\- Ey, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó en un tono compasivo y preocupado.

   El semblante de Micaela, sin embargo, no indicaba preocupación.

\- Nada, que sigo con ganas de matarte - Violeta se rió chiquito, aliviada. - ¿Sabés que hora es?

\- Estaba yo a punto de preguntarte lo mismo.

\- Es hora de que criaturas que todavía tienen dientes de leche estén dormidas. Sin embargo - Micaela giró su celular y la cámara frontal empezó a filmar a Camila, sentada en el centro de su cama, con los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas.

\- Holis - le dijo la chiquita, con una sonrisa traviesa.

   Violeta no pudo evitar reírse otra vez.

\- ¿Qué hacés vos despierta a esta hora?

\- Contale - Micaela se sentó al lado de su hija, haciendo que las dos estuvieran frente a la cámara. - Contale a tu madrina que te volviste re pesimista y que, por eso, ahora no podés dormir.

   Camila suspiró, pareciendo estar algo nerviosa de repente.

\- Bueno, es que... ¿y si llueve mañana?

   Violeta fingió tomarse unos segundos para pensar.

\- No creo que haya goteras en el teatro, eh.

\- Sí, pero, ¿y si llueve mucho y el avión no puede despegar? - insistió la chiquita

\- No va a llover mañana, mi amor - contestó Violeta, regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

   Camila emitió un "ajá" bajito y lleno de incertidumbres todavía.

\- Había una duda más, ¿o no? - alentó Micaela con un tierno codazo.

\- Sí - Camila levantó su mirada y otra vez miró a su madrina a los ojos a través de la pequeña pantalla. - ¿Y sí se cae el avión?

   Unos segundos de silencio siguieron tal pregunta. Micaela trató de contener una risita.

\- ¿Ves?

   Los ojos de Violeta se ensancharon ante la preocupación de su ahijada.

\- Pero, ¿qué es esto, Camila? ¿Tu mente nos está matando doce horas antes del horario del vuelo?

   Camila se rió debido a la indignación en el tono de voz de Violeta, que era mitad fingida y mitad real.

\- Y yo no estudié aerodinámica, ¿viste? - dijo Micaela - No sé explicarle como los aviones se mantienen en el aire o por qué son el medio de transporte más seguro que hay. Solo sé que es así.

   Camila se encogió de hombros, solemne.

\- "Porque es así" no es respuesta.

\- Bueno, bueno, chicas - intervino Violeta, haciendo un gesto apaciguador con una mano, mientras sentía una idea genial formándose en su mente. - Yo conozco a alguien que, por ahí, te puede ayudar a dormir, Cami. Tampoco estudió aerodinámica, pero, bueno, ahí vuelvo.

   Sin decir más nada, Violeta dejó su celular en su cama, corrió hacia su living y marcó el número de Julieta en su teléfono fijo. Rogó al universo que la joven estuviera despierta. No creía que iba a estar, igual, entonces también rogó que no se enojara mucho al ser potencialmente despertada por tal telefonema. El celular de Julieta sonó dos veces, nomás, antes que ella lo contestara con un _hola_ muy dulce y claramente medio dormido - una combinación de tonos que derritió al instante el corazón de Violeta.

\- Ey, hola. Perdón que te desperté - le dijo, también con dulzura.

\- No, no, para nada - Julieta trató de ahuyentar su evidente sueño. - Estoy en la cama, pero despierta todavía.

   Era una clara mentira, pero Violeta simplemente sonrió y optó por no contradecirle.

\- Escuchame, yo necesito un favor. Uno que va a valer por quinientos millones de favores.

\- ¿A quién tengo que matar? - preguntó Julieta prontamente. Su sueño ya parecía estar lejos.

   Sin saber bien por qué, Violeta se sintió sonrojar fuerte ante la broma de su amiga. Capaz porque tal no había sonado tanto como una broma. Claro, Julieta sería incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien, pero, con respecto a los planes buenos, su lealtad era, sí, infinita.

\- Al insomnio de Camila tenés que matar - le contestó Violeta, después de haber tomado un segundo para reírse. - Lo que pasa es que yo hablé con ella sobre todo lo del espectáculo en Córdoba y, en resúmen, nos vamos a ir.

\- ¡Ay, que bueno! - exclamó Julieta, y Violeta pudo escuchar a su sonrisa gigante - ¿Está mejor, entonces?

\- Sí, re, y me atrevo a decir que gracias a tu video y a esa luz hermosa que tenés. No te iba a decir nada porque quería hacerte una sorprecita mañana, por cierto, pero, bueno, el destino hizo que te necesitáramos antes. Viste que va a ser su primer viaje en avión, ¿no? - Violeta empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia su habitación - Así que está súper feliz y ansiosa, pero a la vez tiene miedo a que algo se arruine y por eso todavía no pudo dormir.

\- La entiendo perfecto - aseguró Julieta compasivamente. - Pero, ¿qué hago yo para ayudarla?

\- Bueno, la tengo acá en FaceTime - Violeta volvió a sentarse en su cama y a mirar los ojitos expectantes de Camila -, te voy a poner en altavoz. Lo único que tenés que hacer es hablarle y yo estoy segura de que ella se va a calmar escuchándote. Porque te adora. 

   Como recién, Violeta pudo escuchar perfectamente la sonrisa de Julieta del otro lado de la línea; una emocionada, esta vez.

\- Dale.

   Violeta, entonces, presionó el botón de altavoz en su teléfono y sostuvo este cerca al micrófono en su celular.

\- Ahora sí te escuchamos todas.

\- A ver, Cami, ¿cómo estás? Noche movedita, ¿no?

   Del otro lado de la pantalla, ambas, madre e hija, ensancharon sus ojos y sonrieron ante la sorpresa.

\- ¡Mirá, es Juli! - le dijo Micaela, quien estaba casi tan animada y sorprendida como Camila.

   La chiquita se rió debido a una mezcla de alegría y nervios lindos.

\- Juli, ¿sos vos? - preguntó, acercando su carita un poquito más a la cámara, como si así pudiera ver algo más.

   Julieta también se rió con ternura.

\- Sí, mi amor, soy yo. Viole me acaba de contar que estás nerviocita con todo lo del viaje mañana y que por eso no podés dormir. ¿Es cierto?

\- Sí. Igual, yo no necesito dormir. Por lo menos no hoy. Yo re puedo quedarme despierta hasta mañana.

\- Bueno, te creo. Podés quedarte despierta, pero, ¿cómo te crees que te vas a sentir mañana si no dormís hoy? Como un zombie. No vas a poder cantar, ni bailar, ni jugar con nosotros. Ni yo podría hacer todo eso si no me durmiera. Imaginate, yo re cansada arriba del escenario, intento hacer una pirueta mientras bostezo y me caigo, delante de todos. Qué papelón, ¿no?

   Las tres oyentes se rieron.

\- Pero, ¿y si no me puedo dormir?

\- Sí que podés - le dijo Julieta, con seguridad y dulzura. - ¿Te acordás de como el profesor Juanchistein me ayudó con mi insomnio una vez en Playground?

   Camila sonrió, y ese brillo tan hermoso volvió a sus ojitos con aún más intensidad.

\- Ay, sí, me había olvidado. El primer paso era "apagar las luces y prender la luz del velador", ¿no?

\- ¡Muy bien! - la sonrisa grande y orgullosa de Julieta era, una vez más, audible.

   Violeta, quien también no podía parar de sonreír, observó a Micaela dejar su celular entre las manitos de su hija y alejarse de la cámara para prender la lámpara de Moana que estaba sobre el aparador de Camila y, luego, apagar las luces de la habitación.

\- Listo - avisó Micaela a Julieta, volviéndose a sentar al lado de la chiquita.

\- Bueno, ¿y el segundo paso cuál es, Cami? - alentó Julieta.

   En la habitación ahora semi iluminada, Camila cerró sus ojitos por un segundo, como que para concentrarse.

\- "Abrazar a nuestro peluche favorito" - citó, abrazando a sus propios hombros, lo que desbordó todavía más de ternura el corazón de Violeta.

\- Apa, tu memoria anda mejor que la mía - informó Julieta, haciendo que Camila se riera chiquito.

   Micaela otra vez se alejó de la cámara y, unos segundos después, entregó a su hija un osito de peluche que tenía puesto un gorrito de Navidad.

\- ¿Lo agarraste bien? - preguntó Julieta.

\- Ajá - Camila dejó un besito en la frente del peluche.

\- Genial. ¿Y el tercer paso?

\- "Escuchar una música con efecto soñador" - ella claramente lo sabía de memoria. - Pero yo no tengo ninguna cajita de música, mucho menos un robot musical como Robotito.

\- Bueno, pero para eso estoy yo, señorita - dijo Julieta con esa voz de locutora juguetona que tanto le encantaba hacer. - Acostate.

   Camila obedeció. Con su mano derecha, Micaela ayudó a su hija a taparse, y con la izquierda, la siguió filmando.

\- ¿Me vas a cantar? - preguntó la chiquita, entre sorprendida y maravillada.

\- Sí, y tengo la canción perfecta para la ocasión. ¿Me ayudás?

\- Obvio - le aseguró Camila, con su vocecita medio quebrada debido a la expectación.

   Entonces, Julieta empezó a cantar una canción lenta y suave, bastante distinta a las demás de Playground, que eran siempre tan enérgicas. Camila la siguió, cantando bajito, como si no quisiera que su propia voz se superpusiera a la de Julieta. La canción hablaba de sueños, de escaleras que se estiraban hacia las nubes y de paseos bajo el mar.

   Observando tal interacción, escuchando las voces de Julieta y Camila unidas en el dueto más precioso del mundo, Violeta sintió sus ojos inundarse. No se le había ocurrido pedir a Julieta que le cantara a Camila. Había pensado que su amiga iba a hacer solamente un pequeño discurso acerca de la importancia de una buena noche de sueño. Sin embargo, Julieta fue más allá. Vió - de hecho, escuchó - la necesidad y la atendió, sin esperar nada a cambio. Eso era lo más lindo.

\- ¿Se durmió? - preguntó Julieta en un susurro, después de haber cantado por un par de minutos. Camila no había cantado las últimas estrofas junto a ella.

\- No, pero casi - respondió la chiquita, con sus ojitos ya cerrados, haciendo que las tres mujeres compartieran otro breve momento de risa.

\- Bueno, que tengas dulces sueños, hermosa - le deseó Julieta. - Y tomate un rico desayuno mañana, así vas a tener bastante energía para bailar con nosotros en el teatro.

\- Dale - asintió Camila, claramente medio dormida. - Te quiero, Juli.

\- Yo también - la joven le tiró tres sonoros besitos -, un montón.

   Micaela dejó un beso en la frente de su hija y salió de la habitación en silencio.

\- Sos un ángel, Juli, gracias - dijo, filmando su propio rostro ahora adornado por un evidente alivio. - Y a vos también, Viole, gracias por llamarla.

\- Te lo dije - Violeta le sonrió chiquito, con sus ojos todavía húmedos. - Todo hermoso hace esta mujer.

\- Bueno, gracias, chicas, pero un ángel no soy, eh - Julieta se rió con modestia. - Solo reconozco que, en la infancia, me habría encantado que mis ídolos me hubiesen cantado para que yo me durmiera.

\- Igual, muchísimas gracias - insistió Micaela. - Le salvaste la noche a ella y también el día que ni siquiera empezó.

\- Fue un placer - dijo Julieta con sinceridad, y la calidez de su sonrisa atravesó la línea telefónica y llenó el pecho de Violeta.

   En seguida, las tres se despidieron. Violeta finalizó la video llamada y soltó su celular.

\- ¿Seguís ahí? - puso el teléfono en su oreja después de haber presionado el botón de altavoz otra vez, para desactivarlo.

   Ahora, Violeta sonreía y hablaba de una manera distinta, lejana del mundo infantil, porque sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta a su pregunta.

\- ¿Acaso te crees que yo iba a cortar sin antes decirte un "buenas noches" especial?

   Violeta cerró los ojos y soltó una risita ahogada. La dulzura que tenía la voz de Julieta ahora también era bastante distinta a una "adecuada a todas las edades". Esa dulzura especial, íntima, le erizó toda la piel a Violeta y, por primera vez desde los besos en el camarín de la chica, ella se permitió realmente llenarse del recuerdo de esos besos. Llenarse de pensamientos adultos.

\- Sí que sos un angelito - dijo, después de un breve y muy cómodo silencio, cargado de tales pensamientos adultos, de anhelos que se exponían entre sí como que por telepatía. - Un angelito caído del cielo, hermoso y lleno de luz. Y no quiero que me contradigas.

\- No pensaba contradecirte.

   Se rieron suave, así sin razón, o, mejor dicho, solamente para que la una escuchara la otra reírse y para que sus risas se entrelazaran - o sea, con todas las razones del mundo.

\- Pero, ¿me estás chamuyando así por qué? - agregó Julieta - ¿Acaso también querés que yo te cante a vos para que te duermas?

\- ¿Sabés que me vendría re bien eso? - Violeta bromeó, diciendo la verdad.

\- ¿Ahre?

\- Sí, pero no te quiero robar más tiempo de sueño. Tuviste un día re movedito hoy y vas a tener otro igual de movedito mañana, así que, dale, andá a dormir.

\- Bueno - dijo Julieta con algo de pereza, como si no quisiera finalizar la conversación. Violeta tampoco quería. - Pero sos vos, ¿sabés? Sos vos quien constantemente sacude a cada uno de mis días hace un buen rato, porque mover es un eufemismo bastante injusto.

   Con su mano libre, Violeta cubrió sus ojos y parte de sus mejillas absurdamente coloradas mientras se reía, como si Julieta de hecho pudiera verla. Sentía que podía, que estaban muy cerca la una a la otra. Violeta bajó su mano hacia el centro de su pecho antes de volver a hablar. Su corazón galopaba.

\- Mirá quien se hizo la chamuyera.

   Julieta soltó una risita tímida y Violeta pudo sentir, en ese sonido tan lindo, el sonrojo que también adornaba las mejillas de la chica. Se le mezclaban los sentidos. Su lengua sabía al aliento de Julieta y su oreja derecha, la que estaba pegada al teléfono, se le hormigueaba debido al mero deseo de sentir tal aliento más cerca.

\- No van a faltar oportunidades para que yo cante solo para vos - murmuró Julieta, con algo más de sensualidad.

   Se acercaba la despedida, pero Violeta se tomó un par de segundos para morderse el labio, volver a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la promesa.

\- No van a faltar oportunidades - asintió, sonriendo chiquito. - Buenas noches, Juli.

\- Buenas noches, hermosa.

   Todo el deseo que también se apoderaba de Julieta fue expuesto en el grave de su voz al pronunciar esa última palabra. Violeta finalizó la llamada y soltó una gran bocanada de aire, hundiéndose en su colchón. También había sido sacudida. Muy fuerte. Como nunca. Se sentía en efervescencia, pero tranquila a la vez. En paz. Feliz.

   Se durmió en seguida, y Julieta - cuyas palabras no tenían un efecto tranquilizante solamente sobre Camila - coloreó sus sueños durante el resto de la noche.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En caso de insomnio, acá les dejo los pasos para una buena noche de sueño según el profesor Juanchistein: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kNjRhxkl-D0  
> Y la canción que cantó Juli a Camila: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ctt7_6ikyZM ♡


	3. Con perros y con chicos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo dedicado a Naima (@ImTeamBlume) porque hace unos días yo me enteré que ella es muy fan de esta historia.
> 
> Pd: Ojalá les guste leer este capítulo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo :3

   El domingo amaneció soleado y cálido en Buenos Aires. 31 grados a las diez y media de la mañana era un montón, la verdad. Sin embargo, a Violeta no le importó en lo más mínimo el calor. De hecho, se despertó inexplicablemente feliz. La ansiedad hermosa que todavía se apoderaba de su cuerpo se asemejaba a una que ella solía sentir cuando era chica y se quedaba sentadita en una silla plegable detrás de las cámaras, viendo el rodaje de cierto episodio de _Magazine For Fai_. En esa época, su papá aún no la había agregado al elenco del programa, así que ella se quedaba allá, observando todo con una tremenda atención mientras sus ojitos brillaban y esa ansiedad hermosa le recorría el cuerpo, diciéndole que ella estaba exactamente donde tenía que estar y que el futuro la esperaba con cosas más hermosas todavía.

    _Haceme el favor de arrasar hoy, sí?_ , Violeta escribió a Julieta mientras desayunaba, ya vestida.

    _Para merecer tus aplausos, siempre,_ le respondió Julieta al toque. Al lado de esa respuesta, un emoji le mandaba un besito.

   Violeta sonrió, sintiéndose sonrojar fuerte, otra vez como si Julieta estuviera allí, mirándola fijo. Le mandó tres corazones de color violeta a ella - estuvo a punto de mandarle los rojos, pero dudó al último segundo - y continuó a comer.

   Iría a almorzar a lo de Micaela, así su propia ansiedad se uniría a la de la hija de su amiga y la una tranquilizaría a la otra, si es que tenía sentido tal teoría.

   Camila corrió hacia su madrina una vez que la vio entrando al living de su departamento y la saludó con el abrazo más fuerte que sus bracitos podían darle. Violeta sostuvo la chiquita en sus brazos, devolviéndole el abrazo fuerte, y notó que tal contacto realmente logró tranquilizarla.

\- A las siete se despertó esta criatura - informó Micaela, con un cepillo de cabello rosa en una mano. - ¿Podés creer?

   Violeta miró a su ahijada. Camila tenía puesto un vestidito rojo y suelto con tirantes finos atados alrededor de sus hombros. En el lado derecho de su cabeza, había un rodetito, y en el izquierdo, su pelo castaño todavía caía en cascada sobre su hombro. Violeta ya se sentía desbordada de ternura y ni siquiera era mediodía.

\- Bueno, por lo menos se va a dormir temprano hoy - comentó, mirando la expresión traviesa de la chiquita.

\- ¿Querés un mate? - ofreció Micaela, caminando hacia la cocina.

   El mate era un compañero inseparable de Violeta, fuese cualquier una de las estaciones del año.

\- Dale - le dijo a su amiga mientras se sentaba en el sillón con Camila en su regazo. - Y vos te vas a convertir en un ícono de la moda si aparecés así en el teatro.

   Camila se rió.

\- Mamá me quiso hacer algo en el pelo para que yo no me quede con calor y yo le pedí que me hiciera los rodeditos de Jazmín - explicó. - ¿Crees que a Juli le va a gustar?

   Violeta contuvo sus enormes ganas de devorar los cachetes de Camila a besos.

\- Se va a desmayar de amor cuando te vea, seguro.  

   Luego, Micaela volvió al living con el mate en sus manos y se lo dio a Violeta, en seguida procediendo a hacer el rodetito izquierdo en el pelo de su hija.

   Después de tomarse un sorbo de la bebida caliente y amarga, Violeta le preguntó a Camila como había dormido anoche. La chiquita le dijo que muy bien y acrecentó que ya no tenía miedo a los aviones, lo que les posibilitó a las dos mujeres seguir hablando del "milagro" que había hecho "la santa Julieta", lo que, a su vez, llevó a una charla sobre el talento vocal de la joven y sobre como tal talento no había sido suficientemente aprovechado por los guionistas de Las Estrellas.

   La verdad era que a Violeta le encantaba juntarse con sus amigas y hablar bien de Julieta, sin ni siquiera pensar, simplemente como una profunda admiradora más del trabajo y del carácter de la chica. No solía sentirse así de cómoda para elogiarla al ser entrevistada. Durante esos momentos, Violeta era siempre, o casi siempre, muy meticulosa. No le gustaba regalarle informaciones demasiado personales a periodistas desesperados por notoriedad que, por ahí, podrían malinterpretarla a propósito y ponerle a sí y principalmente a Julieta - quien era bien más reservada que ella con respecto a exponer su vida personal frente a las cámaras - en una situación incómoda. Sin embargo, con sus amigas, Violeta soltaba los elogios destinados a la ya no pelirroja sin miedo, y las sonrisas embobadas también.

   Almorzaron las tres un rato más tarde. Sentada al comedor entre Violeta y Micaela, Camila no paraba de mover sus piernitas, impaciente. Comía rápido - tanto que por un par de veces casi se atragantó - y cada medio minuto levantaba la mirada para mirar el reloj analógico que estaba colgado en la pared opuesta. Había aprendido a decir la hora hacía poco en el jardín y verla contando en silencio casi cada segundo que pasaba era de las cosas más preciosas del mundo.

   Después de prometerle a su amiga que le mandaría un mensaje ni bien el avión aterrizara en Córdoba capital, Violeta puso sus anteojos de sol y, de la mano con su ahijada - cuya sonrisa ansiosa apenas cabía en su carita -, se tomó un remís hacia el Aeroparque.

   Una vez que ya estaban las dos sentadas lado a lado - Camila en el asiento pegado a la ventanilla -, esperando que el avión despegara, Violeta notó que no eran solo las piernas de la chiquita que se movían con impaciencia, sino sus manos también, que no paraban de golpear suavemente los reposabrazos. Pensó por un momento en qué podía hacer para que ella se relajara, al menos un poco, y luego sacó su celular de la cartera que llevaba cruzada sobre el pecho. Presionó el botón de la cámara trasera y empezó a filmarla.

\- Estás a punto de viajar por primera vez en avión - dijo. Camila dejó de mirar por la ventanilla para mirarle a ella. - Decile a mamá qué sentís.

\- Estoy tan feliz que creo que me voy a morir.

   Violeta sonrió. La respuesta fue dicha con una madurez poco característica de una nena de cinco años, pero igual le llegó al corazón como un flechazo de puro amor.

\- Mirá vos. Hace doce horas tenías miedo a que se cayera el avión y nos muriéramos las dos.

   Camila se rió chiquito.

\- Sí, pero ya no. Solo quiero que lleguemos rápido a Córdoba - volvió a mirar por la ventanilla y a golpear los reposabrazos con sus manitos abiertas.

\- Bueno, ya vamos a llegar. Dura una hora y piquito el vuelo, nomás. Mientras tanto, te cuento un secreto - Camila giró la cabeza hacia Violeta y la cámara otra vez, curiosa. - Si la felicidad realmente pudiera matar, estaríamos las dos bien muertitas acá.

   En seguida, Camila le regaló una sonrisa cómplice a su madrina. Claramente la entendía. Julieta proporcionaba felicidades distintas a las dos, pero, de todos modos, eran felicidades igualmente intensas.

   Violeta puso su celular en modo offline después de haber terminado de filmarla y volvió a guardar el aparato en su cartera. Tomó la mano derecha de Camila una vez que el ruido de los motores del avión pareció asustarla e intrigarla a la vez. Con su frente pegada a la ventanilla, la chiquita trataba de mirar todo que podía mientras el avión ascendía hacia las nubes.

\- Me voy a morir - repitió, ahora haciéndose la dramática. - En serio, me voy a morir.

\- No te vas a morir, exagerada - le dijo Violeta, riéndose.

   Sentía que podría pasar todo el vuelo observando la sorpresa y la animación estampadas en la carita de su ahijada, pero a la vez estaba decidida a hacer que ella se sintiera lo más cómoda posible, así que sugirió que empezaran a cantar bajito las canciones de Playground.

   Tal vez fuera porque era actriz y estaba ya muy acostumbrada a tener que memorizar grandes cantidades de texto en poco tiempo, o quizás fuera porque la voz dulce y rítmica de Julieta no salía de su mente de ninguna manera, no importaba, en realidad. El hecho era que Violeta se sabía las letras de casi todas las canciones de memoria. Hasta Camila se sorprendió y dedicó toda su atención a su madrina y a ese juego de canto durante el resto del vuelo.

   Eran las tres de la tarde cuando el avión por fin aterrizó en Córdoba. Ambas estaban de acuerdo que el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. Se tomaron otro remís hacia el Teatro Real y, al lado de Camila en el asiento trasero del auto, Violeta desactivó el modo offline en su celular. Le mandó un mensaje a Micaela diciéndole que ya estaban en tierra firme otra vez y acrecentó a tal mensaje el videocito que había filmado de Camila hacía una hora y poco. En seguida, notó que tenía dos nuevos mensajes de Julieta. Su corazón latió con fuerza por unos segundos.

    _Que boluda yo que no te pregunté antes, pero a que hora sale tu vuelo?,_ decía el primer mensaje, enviado a las 13:45.

    _Calculo que ya salió. Las espero en mi camarín?,_ decía el segundo, enviado quince minutos después.

\- ¿Nos vamos al camarín de Juli darle unos besitos antes de que empiece el show? - preguntó Violeta a Camila.

   La chiquita aplaudió al plan, animada.

\- ¡Sí, obvio! Pero no le digas que estamos cerca, porfa. Quiero que le hagamos una sorpresa.

   Aunque detestara clavarle el visto a Julieta y, en el momento, se muriera de ganas de contestarle al menos un _dale_ seguido de unos cuarenta y cinco corazones rojos, Violeta se contuvo y se puso de acuerdo con su ahijada.

   El viaje en remís desde el aeropuerto Pajas Blancas hacia el teatro duró unos veinte minutos. Faltaba poco más de media hora para el comienzo del espectáculo y el local ya estaba lleno de gente ansiosa; nenes y sus papás, principalmente, pero Violeta también notaba la presencia de algunas chicas adolescentes que la miraban, curiosas, sonrientes y unidas en grupitos de tres o cuatro - muy probablemente eran fans de Flor y Jazmín que habían decidido irse a ver el show solo por Julieta.

\- Estoy teniendo un dèjá vu - bromeó Violeta luego de golpear suavemente la puerta del camarín de Julieta. Todavía sujetaba la manito izquierda de Camila, que sudaba debido a la anticipación.

   Esta vez, Julieta no estaba acompañada de su maquilladora, sino de su peluquero, quien aún no había hecho la tradicional media colita de su personaje.

   La chica se dio vuelta en su silla giratoria, como había hecho el día anterior, mientras una sonrisa gigante empezaba a iluminar su cara.

\- ¡Ay, por fin! - exclamó, levantándose y abriendo sus brazos para que Camila se abalanzara sobre sí - ¡Hola, mi vida! ¿Como estás? ¿Bien?

   Sostenida por Julieta y agarrada a los hombros de ella, Camila asintió.

\- Muy bien.

   De alguna manera, Violeta sintió en su propia piel la fuerza y la electricidad de ese abrazo que estaba observando, y tal sensación le puso la piel de gallina. También sonreía hasta más no poder, orgullosa de que dos de sus personas favoritas en el mundo se quisieran tanto.

\- Le vas a arrugar todo el vestido, Cami - fingió reprocharle a la chiquita, pero de hecho estaba emocionada porque Camila parecía estar emocionada también.

   Julieta se separó mínimamente de ella para mirarle a sus ojitos castaños.

\- Nah, unas arruguitas de amor no le hacen mal a nadie.

   Camila se rió chiquito y Julieta volvió a abrazarla.

\- Re preocupada estaba la piba - contó el peluquero a Violeta. Era un quarentón fachero de pelo y bigote gris, quien aparentaba disfrutar de gran parte de su tiempo libre en el gimnasio. - Llegó hasta a pensar que podía haberles pasado algo.

   Violeta se rió, enternecida.

\- Otra exagerada.

\- Culpa tuya - Julieta se hizo la ofendida, todavía sosteniendo Camila en sus brazos. - Me re clavaste el visto, mala.

\- Bueno, perdón - Violeta caminó hacia su amiga y le dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. - Pero esta cosita quiso hacerte una sorpresa y me pidió que no te mandara nuestra ubicación.

\- Ah, menos mal - Julieta le sonrió a Camila y se tomó un segundo para observar su peinado. - Y encima tenés los rodetitos de Jazmín, ¡me muero! - se rió mientras sonrojaba y le besaba la mejilla. - Estás muy hermosa.

\- Vos también - Camila tocó con reverencia el pelo castaño de Julieta que había sido cuidadosamente ondulado. - Estás igualita que en la tele. Hasta las uñas están iguales, mirá - sujetó la mano libre de la chica, cuyo brazo había rodeado la cintura de Violeta unos segundos atrás.

\- Yo tardé cinco horas en notar esto ayer, que vergüenza - informó la otra actriz, creando la excusa perfecta para tomar la mano de su amiga por un breve momento.

\- Ah, ¿viste? Los detalles son pensados para los chicos. Ellos notan todo.

   Por un segundo, se miraron las dos a los ojos y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

\- ¿Y Juanchi? - preguntó Camila en seguida, rompiendo la tensión algo romántica que se había formado de la nada en la habitación.

\- Juanchi se quedó buscando no sé qué en el hotel y no llegó todavía - contestó Julieta. - Igual, él puede darse el lujo de llegar más tarde porque viste que se pone la remerita colorida y listo. A mí me encierran dos horas acá para arreglarme el pelo y ponerme el maquillaje - bromeó, lanzando una mirada de falso enojo hacia el peluquero, que se rió.

\- Son las desigualdades de un mundo machista, bebé - soltó él, haciendo que Violeta también se riera.

\- Pero si sos la chica más hermosa del mundo, no necesitás maquillaje.

   El elogio de Camila puso a Julieta casi tan colorada como las partes rojas de su vestido. Era todo que Violeta aún no tenía la valentía de decir en voz alta.

\- ¡Ah, _weno_! - exclamó la chica, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, claramente muerta de ternura. Señaló el peluquero usando su mano libre. - Anto, te fuiste. Según mi personal stylist favorita, me veo linda sin maquillaje, así que me subo así al escenario y listo.

   El hombre, quien seguramente se llamaba Antonio, se rió otra vez.

\- Querida, a los chicos no les importa el lucir de tu piel o si tu pelo está arregladito o no, pero a la media docena de fotógrafos que va a estar ahí esperándote, sí que le importa. Así que sentate, dale.

   Julieta revoleó los ojos y obedeció, como quien obedece a un padre mandón. Se sentó en su silla giratoria con Camila en su regazo e invitó a Violeta a que se sentara en la silla a su lado.

\- Recién me dijiste "la chica más hermosa del mundo" - comentó a la chiquita mientras Antonio le hacía la media colita. - Pero, ¿qué me decís de tu madrina? Es muy hermosa ella también, ¿o no?

   Julieta finalizó la frase mirándole a Violeta directo a los ojos. Había una picardía muy bien contenida en su mirada y en su tono de voz, y tal hizo que Violeta escondiera su cara entre las manos. Tenía las mejillas prendidas fuego.

\- Sí, obvio, pero es distinto - respondió Camila.

\- Bueno, vos decís que es distinto porque no me ves todo el tiempo - contraargumentó Julieta. - Si me vieras todo el tiempo, pronto estarías harta de verme la cara.

\- Yo te veía seis días a la semana el año pasado y en ningún solo momento estuve harta de verte la cara - soltó Violeta en seguida, y solo se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho cuando escuchó el silencio que siguió tal información.

   Antonio silbó, como que tratando de aliviar esa "tensión romántica" que había vuelto a rodearlas.

\- Alta declaración de amor tenemos acá, eh.

   Todos se rieron.

\- Bueno, contame del vuelo - Julieta le dio una palmadita cariñosa a la rodilla de Camila. - ¿Tuviste miedo?

\- No tuve nada de nada de miedo - respondió la chiquita, orgullosa. - Bueno, al principio sí, un poquito, pero en seguida nos pusimos a cantar las canciones de Playground y se me pasó. Viole aprendió todas las canciones.

   Julieta le lanzó a su amiga otra de esas sonrisas gigantes capaces de iluminar cualquier día gris.

\- ¡Apa! La enseñaste bien, entonces. En un ratito te quiero escuchar, Viole, eh. Así que cantá fuerte.

\- Sí, señora - Violeta asintió, sonriendo también. Notó que la media colita de Julieta ya estaba hecha y que Antonio ahora organizaba sus utensilios de maquillaje. - Bueno, Cami, ¿qué tal si no los robamos más tiempo?

   Camila hizo un pucherito pero puso sus bracitos alrededor de los hombros de Julieta.

\- Chau, Juli.

\- Chau, mi vida - Julieta le devolvió el abrazo y le besó la mejilla. - Nos vemos en un ratito.

   Luego, hubo tres golpecitos en la puerta, que se abrió en seguida. Era Juan, con una mochila colgada de su hombro derecho.

\- Ah, ¡ahí está la famosa Camila! - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Juanchi, amigo, por fin! - exclamó Julieta en un tono de voz algo infantil, similar al de su personaje en Playground.

   Camila tenía los ojitos ensanchados, brillantes, y los labios curvados en una sonrisa igualmente grande.

\- Andá a abrazarlo - Violeta alentó, tocándole el hombro.

   La chiquita se bajó del regazo de Julieta y caminó hacia Juan con cautela. Nunca lo había visto personalmente, por eso la timidez, pero se notaba que ella se moría por abalanzarse sobre él, quien también era su ídolo. Juan soltó su mochila en el sillón que había allí y en seguida se puso en cuclillas frente a ella.

\- Hola, mi amor. ¿Cómo te va?

\- Bien - Camila continuaba a sonreír, tímida. - ¿Cómo sabés mi nombre?

\- ¿Cómo no voy a saberlo si Juli me habló un montón de vos? ¿Te puedo dar un beso?

   Camila asintió prontamente, dejando que Juan le besara la mejilla y luego abrazándolo con fuerza. Violeta llevó una de sus manos hacia su pecho, completamente enternecida.

\- Ustedes aún me van a matar - comentó bajito a Julieta, quien soltó una risita.

   Unos segundos después, Juan se puso de pie otra vez y le saludó a Violeta con un besito y un abrazo también.

\- Te volviste re fan, eh - le dijo él, riéndose.

\- Nah, hace tiempo que soy fan de ustedes, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de verlos en el teatro hasta ayer, y como les dije, es sublime todo. Tanto que necesitaba más - explicó, y era la verdad. Tomó su celular entre las manos. - ¿Sale foto?

\- ¡Fotón! - Julieta se levantó otra vez de su asiento y sostuvo a Camila en sus brazos.

   Juan se tomó un segundo para mirar su propia ropa de gente grande.

\- Yo no estoy debidamente vestido todavía, pero, bueno...

\- No importa, ponete ahí - Violeta se alejó un par de pasos de los tres y dirigió la cámara trasera de su celular hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué hacés, boluda? - preguntó Julieta, casi indignada, sacudiendo su mano libre para que su amiga se acercara. - Vení.

   Violeta dudó por un segundo, pero Antonio luego se ofreció para sacarle una foto de los cuatro. Y otra vez, la mano cálida de Julieta posó en su cintura, atrayéndola con cariño hacia ella. Violeta hizo un esfuerzo garrafal para no cerrar los ojos.

\- Bueno, ahora sí nos vamos - dijo, después de agradecerle a Antonio por la foto, dejando un besito en la mejilla de cada uno. - Mierda, chicos.

\- ¡Sí, mucha mierda! - agregó Camila mientras agarraba una de las manos de Violeta, haciendo que todos se rieran.

\- Ya veo que te enteraste del idioma de los actores - comentó Julieta.

\- Hace un montón que Viole me enseñó que se debe decir eso y no "¡suerte!" - explicó la chiquita, levantando su mirada hacia su madrina.

\- Sí - confirmó Violeta. - Ella tiene permiso para decir "mierda" en estas situaciones porque significa algo bueno, pero en las demás situaciones, no.

   Ni bien Violeta concluyó, el primer timbre que indicaba que el espectáculo estaba cerca de empezar sonó. Quince minutos faltaba, precisamente.

\- Nos están echando formalmente - dijo la actriz, arrastrando su ahijada hacia afuera.

\- Chau, Juli. Chau, Juanchi - Camila se despidió por una última vez, claramente radiante de poder decir los apodos de sus ídolos en secuencia mientras los tenía en frente suyo.

\- Chau, hermosa - le dijo Julieta.

\- ¡Qué disfruten! - agregó Juan.

   Una vez que ya estaba cómoda en su asiento al lado de Camila, a cuatro filas del escenario, Violeta subió a su Instagram la foto que Antonio había sacado de ellos. La subtituló con "Es que somos muy fans #Playground" y etiquetó a Julieta y a Juan - quien había empezado a seguir el día anterior.

   Quince minutos después, empezó la magia. La misma magia del día anterior, pero una magia distinta a la vez. Aunque el espectáculo fuera igual, la interacción de los dos con los chicos hacía que tal se sintiera casi completamente diferente. Era esa la magia del teatro para cualquier actor.

   Acompañada por Camila, Violeta cantaba a todo pulmón las canciones, sin vergüenza, exactamente como había prometido a Julieta que haría - era loco pensar que su amiga realmente pudiera llegar a escucharla, pero tal remota posibilidad la hacía extrañamente feliz. Se reía cada vez que escuchaba reír a su ahijada, bailaba en su asiento moviendo los brazos y los hombros, al igual que varias personas grandes en aquel salón. En otras palabras, Violeta logró divertirse de una manera que no había logrado hacer el día anterior, y, obviamente, eso también hizo que el mismo espectáculo se sintiera muy distinto.

   Casi todos los chicos allí estaban de pie, bailando entre los asientos y cerca al escenario. En cierto momento, Camila le pidió permiso a Violeta para levantarse y acercarse al escenario también, y por supuesto que Violeta no pudo decirle que no. De nada servía tratar de contener la euforia sana de un chico.

   Camila corrió hacia el espacio que había entre el escenario y la primera fila de asientos, uniéndose a varios chicos que ora intentaban copiar los movimientos de Julieta y Juan, ora simplemente los miraban llenos del más puro amor.

   Entonces, llegó el momento del show que más había emocionado a Violeta el día anterior; el momento en que Julieta y Juan elegían un par de chicos y los invitaba al escenario a bailar Congelados, la canción favorita de Camila entre todas sus favoritas. El corazón de Violeta empezó a latir con fuerza.

   Ella observó como el bracito derecho de su ahijada se levantaba entre incontables otros bracitos, observó como Camila saltaba, expectante.

\- Vos, campeón - le dijo Juan a un chiquito rubio cuyo papá estaba sentado en la primera fila y se levantó para acompañarle al escenario.

\- La señorita con los rodetitos - dijo Julieta después de una aparente eternidad y, tan solo por un segundo, como el día anterior, lanzó una mirada hacia los ojos de Violeta desde el escenario, una mirada intensa, cómplice, _mágica_.

   El corazón de Violeta estaba en su garganta. Camila se dio vuelta y le sacudió la manito, sin parar ni de saltar, ni de sonreír. _¡Vení!,_ le dijo la chiquita una y otra vez. Violeta por fin recuperó el aire que se le había escapado, se levantó y caminó hacia Camila para acompañarle al escenario.

   Una vez arriba, la mirada y la sonrisa cómplices que le regaló Julieta, de cerca, fueron infinitas veces más intensas. Esos ojos verdes y esos labios curvados le decían en silencio algo que no daba lugar a una segunda interpretación; "el destino, de un modo u otro, siempre termina uniéndonos". De repente, hacía un calor de unos cincuenta y cinco grados en aquel salón con aire condicionado.

\- ¿Y vos, amiga? - le preguntó ella, despertándola de ese trance. La intensidad de su mirada había bajado, así que Violeta pudo respirar con más tranquilidad. - ¿Sabés jugar a los congelados?

\- Más o menos - respondió la otra actriz, haciendo el gesto con la mano que no sujetaba la de Camila.

\- ¿Machomeno? - Julieta se rió, tocándole el hombro - Bueno, ya te vamos a ayudar.

   Y dio un par de saltitos hacia el centro del escenario. Juan la siguió y la música empezó a sonar.

\- Amigos, ¿saben como se baila esta canción? - preguntó la joven, alto. Gran parte de la platea se unió en un fuerte _¡sí!_ \- Entonces, concentrados, eh. Los grandes también.

   Luego, empezaron los dos a cantar y a bailar una coreografía ensayada hasta la perfección.

  _Es un baile y es un juego_

_Preparate_

_Dejá ya tu asiento_

_Todos juntos vamos a bailar_

_Y si la música no suena_

_Congelado estarás_

   Agarrada ahora a las dos manitos de Camila, Violeta trataba de copiar los pasitos de ella, quien estaba tan familiarizada con la coreografía como Julieta y Juan.

  _A bailar_

_Moviendo la cabeza_

   Violeta lo hizo hasta que su pelo suelto se quedó completamente revuelto. Entregarse a la canción era mucho más fácil de lo que uno se podría imaginar. Se rió.

_A bailar_

_Y esto ya es una fiesta_

_A bailar_

_Sacudiendo los brazos_

\- A ver estos brazos arriba, amigos - Juan alentó a los cuatro invitados.

\- ¡Y todo el mundo congelado! - Julieta instruyó.

   Hubo un silencio casi ensordecedor por un par de segundos. Toda la gente se quedó paradita en su lugar. Fue magia también. Entonces, la música volvió a sonar. Julieta se volvió a acercar a Violeta.

_A bailar_

_Moviendo ya tus piernas_

\- A ver estas piernas - le dijo y trató de enseñarle un pasito. No lo logró y se rieron las dos, tirando sus cabezas hacia atrás, más cómplices que nunca. Se respiraba magia.

  _A bailar_

_Que ritmo es lo que cuenta_

   Julieta agarró la manito izquierda de Camila y la chiquita la miró completamente encantada, con los ojitos brillando hasta más no poder, como si ella fuera la mismísima Mujer Maravilla. En el frenesí del momento, mientras miraba esa interacción, Violeta sintió sus propios ojos humedecerse.

    _A bailar_

_Con mi amigo ahí al lado._

   Julieta volvió a ubicarse al lado de Violeta, agarró su mano derecha y la giró.

    _A bailar_

_Y quedamos congelados_

   La canción se terminó.

\- ¡Congelada, amiga! - Julieta instruyó literalmente solo a Violeta, en esa vocecita extremamente dulce que bien podía haberle matado de ternura a ella.

   Estaban frente a frente, ojos a ojos, mano agarrando mano. El tiempo se había detenido otra vez y Violeta ya no sabía qué era lo que pasaba alrededor de ellas. Se sentía desbordada de felicidad y se rió, por la enésima vez en la última hora.

   Bajó del escenario de la mano con Camila y era imposible saber quien de las dos estaba más chocha con lo que había acabado de pasar.

   Luego del aplauso final, Violeta notó a Camila bostezar y frotar sus ojitos. Sonrió. Sus rodetitos estaban desreglados de tanto que ella había saltado de acá para allá. Era de las imágenes más tiernas del mundo.

\- Te cansaste un montón, ¿no?

   Camila alejó sus manos de sus ojos prontamente y meneó la cabeza, más para ahuyentar a su sueño que para negarle algo a su madrina.

\- No, yo no estoy cansada, para nada.

\- Dale, se ve que tenés un kilo de arena en cada ojo - Camila bostezó otra vez. - ¿Querés que vayamos al aeropuerto ya?

\- No, yo me quiero ir al camarín de Juli decirle que me encantó el show.

\- Pero Juli sabe que te encantó, si no dejaste de bailar un segundo - Violeta acarició la espalda de la chiquita. - Mirá, va a tardar un montón hasta que todos estos chicos saquen sus fotos con ella. No hay porque esperar. Vos a Juli la podés ver cuando quieras.

   Camila pensó por unos segundos, mirándola.

\- Bueno - asintió por fin.

   Violeta la sostuvo en sus brazos - porque ella claramente no sería capaz ni siquiera de dar cinco pasos en línea reta - y empezó a caminar despacio hacia la puerta del teatro. Camila recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su madrina y habló, casi completamente entregada al sueño, mientras Violeta usaba una sola mano para llamar un remís.

\- Decile a Juli que ese fue el mejor día de mi vida.

   Violeta sonrió, sintiendo el corazón calentito. Eran varios los días de su propia vida que ella consideraba de los mejores, y ese seguramente había sido agregado a la lista.

\- Sí, mi amor, le digo.

   El próximo vuelo hacia Buenos Aires saldría en cuarenta minutos, así que Violeta se sentó en una de las sillas poco cómodas del aeropuerto Pajas Blancas, con una Camila ya dormida en su regazo y recostada sobre su pecho, y se puso a esperar.

   Sacó su celular de su cartera y pensó en llamar a Julieta. Miró el aparato por unos segundos, indecisa, y luego abandonó la idea. Hacía poco más de media hora que se había terminado la función. Julieta y Juan probablemente aún estaban siendo soterrados por nenes de distintas edades y su amor.

   Sin embargo, antes de que Violeta pudiera volver a guardar su celular, como si hubiera sido invocada por sus pensamientos, Julieta la llamó.

\- Hola, Turquita - Violeta atendió, incapaz de contener la sonrisa tonta que curvaba sus labios.

   El apodo hizo que Julieta soltara una risita adorable.

\- Hola - dijo en la misma suavidad. Parecía estar en un lugar tranquilo, no rodeada de chicos.

\- ¿Tan temprano se terminó el meet and greet?

\- Sí, fue rapidito hoy, no creo que haya más gente afuera. ¿Están en el aeropuerto ustedes ya?

\- Ay, sí, perdón que no pasamos a tu camarín a felicitarte - Violeta realmente se sentía medio culpable. - Lo que pasa es que la tengo prácticamente desmayada acá en mi hombro. Por eso te estoy hablando así bajito.

\- No, qué perdón ni perdón, gorda. Me imagino lo cansada que debe estar ella, no se quedó quieta un segundo. Además, me gusta que me hables así bajito.

   Violeta cerró los ojos ante la calidez de Julieta, que otra vez atravesaba la línea telefónica y llegaba a su corazón. Las dos se rieron, aún bajito.

\- Tonta - le dijo a su amiga.

   Hubo un silencio breve y muy cómodo, como siempre eran los silencios cuando ellas se juntaban.

\- ¿En qué pensás? - preguntó Julieta, como una psicóloga dispuesta a analizarla o a simplemente escucharla.

\- En la tarde esa que te fuiste con Juan a Pura Química, a hablar de las funciones de invierno de Playground. Hace como que un par de años eso. ¿Te acordás?

\- Y, ¿cómo no me voy a acordar de cuando fui entrevistada por tu papá, nena?

   Violeta se rió. Como Julieta le había dicho en silencio arriba del escenario, el destino, de un modo u otro, siempre trataba de conectarlas.

\- Bueno, yo me acuerdo que, en el momento de esa entrevista, estaba cambiando el canal y me quedé en ESPN cuando te ví allá, toda colorida. Yo todavía no te conocía, ni siquiera sabía tu nombre, solo me enteré de que Juli era tu apodo porque estaba en la pantalla. Igual, me pareció tan tierna la manera como hablaste de las madres que te abrazaban emocionadas en la calle y te decían "gracias por hacer feliz a mi hijo". Unos meses después, cuando yo supe que íbamos a laburar juntas en Las Estrellas, te Googleé y dije "ah, mirá, es la chica de Playground" - Violeta hizo una pausa y Julieta soltó otra risita adorable. - El punto es que yo fui entendiendo de a poco la gratitud de esas madres hacia vos, cada vez que Camila me hablaba de Playground con los ojitos brillantes, cada vez que aprendía algo nuevo gracias al programa. Y terminé de entender esa gratitud hace un rato, viendo como ella te miraba de cerca, toda embobada. O sea, la amo como si ella fuera mi propia hija desde el día uno, así que, hoy, dejame que te diga yo: gracias por hacerla feliz. Gracias por ser esa ternura andante que sos. Y... nada, que hoy me dí cuenta que te quiero todavía más, y mirá que siempre te quise con locura.

   La voz de Violeta se empezó a quebrar a partir de las tres últimas frases, más o menos. La emoción también era audible en el silencio cómodo que había del otro lado de la línea.

\- Ay, boluda, ¿por qué me hacés esto? Yo ni siquiera me saqué el maquillaje todavía - Julieta habló por fin, y la imagen de ella secándose una lágrima se vino a la mente de Violeta. - Primero... como la sábia Jazmín del Río dijo una vez, no se agradece, se merece, y vos, y Camila, y todos esos chicos y la gente grande que los quiere se merecen mucho. Yo hago lo que hago para y con ustedes, y lo hago con todo el amor del mundo. Y segundo... yo también te quiero. ¡Te quiero tanto, Viole! No me va a alcanzar la vida para explicarte lo inmenso que es este sentimiento.

   A Violeta ahora se le caían las lágrimas. Hacía veinticuatro horas desde que había estado a solas con Julieta. La extrañaba. Quería abrazarla fuerte y probar en sus labios el sabor a esas mismas lágrimas de felicidad.

\- ¿Sabés a que más me hiciste acordar hoy? - le preguntó unos segundos después, en un tono más liviano.

\- No, ¿a qué más? - la sonrisa dulce de Julieta ahora también era audible.

\- A algo que mi mamá una vez me dijo; que "si querés medir la bondad de alguien, fijate en como esa persona trata a los perros y a los chicos". Y, bueno, según ese método de análisis, sos un angelito caído del cielo, posta, porque toda la población infantil de Argentina te ama y encima tenés a India y a Albon, que claramente tiene el alma de un perro.

   Julieta se rió.

\- Tenés razón en lo de Albon, es un perro reencarnado en un conejo, seguro, pero dejame que te diga una cosa: Camila y Francisca te aman hasta el infinito y eso dice un montón de tu propia bondad.

   Violeta sonrió. Miró a la chiquita que aún dormía tranquila con la cabeza recostada sobre su hombro y luego pensó en su perrita, cuya custodia ella compartía con Martín Garabal, uno de sus ex novios. Cada mes, Francisca se quedaba a vivir con uno de los dos. Ese marzo, le había tocado a él.

\- Bueno - cedió. - Tenemos el alma pura nosotras dos.

   Otro silencio cómodo siguió el sonido armonioso de sus risas entrelazadas. Se acercaba la despedida, pero, como anoche, ninguna de las dos parecía querer finalizar la llamada.

\- Te dejo tranquila - volvió a hablar Violeta, odiando ese tono de fin de una linda charla que tenía su voz. - Seguro estás exhausta.

\- Sí, no te voy a mentir, pero hablar con vos de verdad me hace olvidar el cansancio, el dolor en las piernas. Todo lo malo, básicamente.

   Violeta cerró los ojos al sentir toda su piel erizarse. Suspiró.

\- No me hagas aún más difícil cortar, Julieta, te lo pido por favor.

   Hubo una risita casi inaudible del otro lado de la línea.

\- Dale. ¿Me mandás un mensajito que llegaste bien a tu casa?

   Violeta sonrió, derritiéndose por un momento.

\- Obvio. Y vos también, eh. Digo, vas a volver a Buenos Aires en un rato, ¿no?

\- Ni en pedo. No estoy en condiciones ni físicas, ni mentales, ni espirituales de enfrentar otro vuelo hoy. Me quedo a dormir acá en el hotel y me tomo un avión mañana a las seis porque tengo que estar a las nueve en Pol-Ka.

\- Ay, pobrecita - Violeta se rió con compasión. Julieta aún tenía algunas escenas que grabar para El Lobista.

\- Sí, necesito unas vacaciones, urgente. 

   Violeta se quedó quieta por un par de segundos, tratando de ignorar lo invitatoria que le pareció tal información. Probablemente estaba escuchando invitaciones inexistentes, pero la verdad era que le encantaría tomarse unos días para irse de viaje con Julieta otra vez.

\- Ah, sí, casi me olvido - dijo de repente. - Camila quiere que sepas que hoy fue el mejor día de su vida.

\- ¡Ay, hermosa de mi alma! - la clara imagen de Julieta inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, desbordada de ternura, llenó la mente de Violeta - Dale un beso de mi parte, porfa.

   Al instante, Violeta pegó sus labios a la frente de su ahijada durmiente.

\- Hecho.

\- Y a vos - el tono de Julieta cambió de golpe a uno algo más sensual -, te mando mil millones de besos. Que tengan un muy buen vuelo.

\- Vos también. Te quiero mucho - y cortó en seguida, porque si dijera algo más, o esperara a que Julieta fuera decir algo más, se le volaría la cabeza.

   Tenía la respiración agitada y su corazón latía con fuerza. Se sentía una adolescente, pero a la vez se sentía preparada para el futuro y curiosa con relación a él. No podía dejar de imaginarse al lado de Julieta, rodeada de perros, de chicos y de muchísimo amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acá les dejo la hermosísima entrevista a Juli y Juanchi en Pura Química: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KyKX2DTI4yA&t=607s
> 
> (Mex Urtizberea es uno de los presentadores y el hecho de que él haya conocido a la señora de Viole antes que la propia Viole me sigue pareciendo surreal ♡)


	4. Los ciclos que se abren

   Violeta ya había escuchado varias veces de algunos compañeros de profesión cosas tipo "yo soy hiperquinético, no puedo parar de hacer cosas" y era como que su placer culpable más grande decirles que ella, sí, podía parar de hacer cosas. Era medio vaga por naturaleza y se lo admitía públicamente. Le encantaba trabajar, por supuesto; canalizar esa energía dramática que había tenido dentro suyo desde muy chiquita, pero era bastante fan del ocio también.

   No entendía como sobrevivían esos actores que iban de un proyecto a otro sin darse un respiro, como Luciano Castro, quien había empezado a grabar para la nueva y prometedora tira de Telefe, 100 Días para Enamorarse, ni bien había terminado de grabar para Las Estrellas. "¿Cómo que no te vas a tomar ni una semana, boludo? Te va a dar un infarto", le había advertido Violeta, en uno de sus últimos días en Pol-Ka. Luciano le había contestado a ella, luego de haberse reído, que todavía se sentía muy dispuesto a seguir trabajando.

   Julieta también era de esas que no paraban, que tenían que mantener la cabeza y el cuerpo ocupados, sí o sí. Además de estar finalizando el rodaje de El Lobista y de haber vuelto a hacer gira por el país con Playground, la chica hacía entrenamiento funcional tres veces a la semana antes de irse a trabajar, en horarios que para Violeta eran absurdos, tipo siete y media de la mañana.

   Violeta no terminaba de entender de donde ese ser sacaba tanta energía, pero la admiraba un montonazo. Igual, no era ni física, ni mentalmente capaz de hacer lo mismo. Siempre necesitaba un tiempito para vaciar su cabeza y entonces volver a organizarla entre proyecto y proyecto - y con respecto a lo de entrenar tres veces a la semana, a las siete de la madrugada, ni hablar. Había aceptado grabar un par de episodios para un unitario que estaba por ser exhibido por Telefe, luego de haber finalizado las grabaciones de Las Estrellas, únicamente porque era algo cortito. En seguida, había recusado un par de papeles en proyectos más largos por amor a su salud mental.

   Hacía un mes y medio que estaba de vacaciones. Había ido a México por unos días, sola, aunque le encantara hacer esas cosas acompañada, y había disfrutado muchísimo - tenía a su terapeuta que agradecer por haberla hecho darse cuenta de que necesitaba pasar un rato sin nadie a su rededor después del fin de su relación con Juan Ingaramo. Sin embargo, la buena vida se terminaría pronto. En dos semanas, Violeta se iría a Tucumán a empezar el rodaje de El Diablo Blanco, una película de terror que co-protagonizaría al lado de su amigo y colega hacía ya varios años, Esteban Lamothe.

   Mientras aún no tenía que volver a madrugar, Violeta seguiría disfrutando de los pequeños placeres de la vida, como despertarse cuando se abrían sus ojos, no cuando sonaba el despertador, hacerse el desayuno - el _brunch_ , técnicamente - y leer tranquilamente una u otra noticia online mientras desayunaba.

   De hecho, era lo que estaba haciendo en el momento. Vagaba sin mucho interés entre los titulares en el site de Página 12 mientras se comía una tostada con mermelada de manzana. Su pulgar derecho deslizó con pereza por la pantalla de su celular hacia los _te puede interesar_ y entonces ella casi se atragantó con el café. Allí, perteneciente a la categoría _espectáculos_ , había una nota cuyo título era "¡Juntas nuevamente!" y el subtítulo, "Julieta Nair Calvo y Violeta Urtizberea, el dúo del 2017, reunidas en el Teatro Real".

   Violeta sonrió de oreja a oreja y su corazón empezó a palpitar como si esa fuera la primera vez que estuviera viendo en internet algo sobre sí y Julieta. Cliqueó en tal nota y pudo ver ampliada la foto que la ilustraba. Su sonrisa se agrandó aún más, si es que era posible. El fotógrafo había captado con perfección la felicidad que brotaba de los poros de ambas en ese momento. Era como si tuvieran luz propia. Se reían y se miraban la una a la otra luego de Julieta haberle tratado de enseñar un pasito de su coreografía a ella, sin éxito.

   Dicen que una foto vale más que mil palabras y, bueno, era verdad. Era como si esa foto sintetizara de manera sublime su relación; la complicidad, el respeto, la admiración, el cariño, el afecto que había entre ellas y la alegría que sentían la una en la presencia de la otra, siempre, desde literalmente el día uno. Y todos esos sentimientos, a su vez, podían ser sintetizados en uno solo: amor. Un amor gigante, que traspasaba la pantalla. Violeta sintió sus ojos humedecerse porque entendió, por fin, lo que sus fans y las demás personas que eran constantes testigos de su conexión con Julieta realmente querían decir cuando usaban tal expresión para hablar de ellas.

   Violeta se quedó como que un minuto mirando a esa foto, sin dejar de sonreír, y solo entonces procedió a leer la nota en sí, que empezaba con una frase de la propia Julieta - "Me encanta trabajar para los chicos, son muy genuinos". La periodista había disertado acerca del éxito que era Playground en Disney Junior desde 2013; de como el boom nacional e internacional de Las Estrellas - precisamente de la pareja Flozmín -, en 2017, había sido el gran responsable de la rápida ascensión de la carrera de Julieta, y, de ahí, se hizo la correlación con el hecho de que Violeta se había subido al escenario el día anterior, durante la función de Playground en Córdoba capital, de la mano con su ahijada.

   El parágrafo conclusivo de la nota hablaba de la hermosa amistad - palabras usadas por la propia periodista - que las dos habían construido a lo largo del 2017 y terminaba con otra declaración de Julieta, que había sido dicha el día anterior, durante una breve entrevista post-función; "Viole es un sol y siempre estamos ahí la una para la otra, sea de cerca o a la distancia. Eso me parece que es lo lindo de la relación que nutrimos".

   Violeta leyó cada palabra con cuidado, con cariño, con _amor_. Con tanto amor como las leería una fan. Sí, Violeta era tan fan, sentía tanto orgullo de esa relación que había construído con Julieta como las chicas quienes ellas habían emocionado y seguían emocionando desde hacía casi un año. Copió el link de la nota y lo pegó a su Twitter. "Mamá, salimos en el periódico mi amea @julietanair y yo", subtituló.

   Luego de haber publicado ese tweet, vio una foto que Julieta había subido hacía unas horas. La joven tenía el pelo castaño atado en una colita y vestía un conjunto deportivo de Puma - un crop top negro y un short de mismo color. Tenía estampada en la cara una de sus típicas sonrisas capaces de iluminar medio mundo y su puño derecho estaba levantado como que invitando a un partido de boxeo a quien estuviera del otro lado de la pantalla. "Lunes, no te tengo miedo", se leía arriba de la foto.

   Había un emoji de un puño cerrado al lado de la frase y Violeta sonrió, negando con la cabeza porque Julieta claramente había estado en el gimnasio a las siete de la madrugada, como siempre, aunque había trabajado todo el fin de semana y se despertado a las cinco, y era increíble.

   "Tu determinación no es de este mundo", Violeta comentó, después de haberle dado _like_ a la foto. Y se quedó mirando a Julieta en la pantalla de su celular por un ratito más, mientras terminaba de tomar su café que ya se había enfriado. Bajó su mirada hacia el vientre muy bien torneado y parcialmente descubierto de su amiga con una mezcla de envidia y algo más. Entonces, el aparato sonó, como que para alejarla de los pensamientos inapropiados. Julieta la estaba llamando. Era como si el anhelo de Violeta la hubiera invocado, como había pasado la tarde anterior.

\- ¿Qué hacés, _amea_? - le preguntó la chica a Violeta en un tono juguetón y dulce a la vez, acentuando la última palabra.

   Violeta se rió. Era obvio que Julieta ya había visto su publicación.

\- Veo que te fuiste a entrenar, al final.

\- Y, sí. Mi vuelo salió a las seis, llegué a mi casa a las siete y piquito, o sea, tenía tiempo y me fui antes de venir a grabar.

\- Mirá lo soreta que sos - bromeó Violeta. - Yo me desperté a las once y ahora me siento como el orto, muchas gracias.

\- Bueno, perdoname, señorita, pero yo no soy afortunada de tener tu genética.

   Violeta revoleó los ojos, aún sin conseguir contener la sonrisa tonta que la había pasado a acompañar en este último tiempo siempre que escuchaba la voz de Julieta, estaba cerca a ella o simplemente pensaba en ella.

\- Dale, no empieces con lo de mi genética. Hablemos de la foto esa que sacaron de nosotras en el escenario ayer. La quiero enmarcar - y no era mentira.

\- Ay, sí, me subió el azúcar, mal - el tono de Julieta se suavizó. - Lo que me recuerda que no te felicité a vos ayer. Bailás muy lindo.

\- Pero callate - le dijo Violeta, riéndose, mientras sentía sus mejillas calentándose. - Si no bailé ni chota. Pasé todo el tiempo mirándote a vos con cara de tonta.

\- Sí que bailaste. ¿Y te acordás que te dije el sábado que me encanta verte sacudiéndote la cabecita? - Julieta se rió fuerte esta vez. Violeta podría vivir única y exclusivamente para escuchar ese hermoso y casi melódico sonido. - De verdad, me llenó de amor tenerte allá conmigo. Si pudiera, reservaría un momentito de cada una de mis funciones para traerte al escenario y bailar con vos.

   Violeta cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de calmar su corazón inquieto, sin éxito.

\- Te quiero ver - informó en un tono suave pero pesado a la vez, debido a ese anhelo gigante.

\- Ay, yo también - Julieta suspiró. - Mirá, yo tengo unas escenitas más que grabar y después me voy a encontrar con Paula - explicó, refiriéndose a Paula Aisenberg, la representante que tenían ambas en común -, pero a las seis voy a estar ahí con un vinito y unas ganas tremendas de quedarme en patas y adueñarme de tu sillón. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me parece un planazo - Violeta asintió, riéndose otra vez, después de haber mordido sutilmente su labio inferior. - Te esperamos, entonces, yo y mi sillón. Te mando un beso.

\- Mmm, ¿y dónde van a entregármelo?

   Con su mano libre, Violeta cubrió parte de su cara y soltó una risita tímida. Sentía como que toda su sangre había subido hacia sus mejillas. Era impresionante como ese tono pícaro y juguetón de Julieta la hacía bajar completamente su guardia.

\- No seas pajera, dale. Te quiero.

\- Te quiero yo también. Mucho - tiró un par de besitos a Violeta y finalizó la llamada.

   Violeta levantó la mesa mientras se daba cuenta de que extrañaba un montón a Francisca. Quería que su perrita estuviera con ella, al menos por ese día. Le encantaba ver como Julieta jugaba con Francisca siempre que iba a su casa, como le hablaba a la perrita con esa vocecita ñoña que utilizaba solamente al hablar con sus propias mascotas, como le decía a Francisca _Franchus_. Violeta pensó en llamar a Martín - con quien mantenía una relación amigable - y pedirle un día más con su hija de cuatro patas, pero no sería justo con él. Marzo recién había empezado y Violeta había pasado todo el febrero con Francisca. Igual, febrero tenía veintiocho días y marzo, treinta y uno. Técnicamente, Violeta estaba en su derecho, así que llamó a su ex novio al final, explicándole francamente que extrañaba demasiado a la perrita.

   Martín la entendió. Ellos siempre trataban de mantener flexible eso de la custodia compartida, ya que era algo completamente informal. Además, él, quien también era actor, pasaría el resto del lunes afuera y no le gustaba dejar a Francisca solita en su departamento por tanto tiempo, así que terminó agradeciéndole a Violeta por llevar la perrita a su casa a pasar la tarde.

   Al volver de lo de Martín, Violeta dejó que Francisca paseara un poco por su departamento - que, aunque fuera grande, no se sentía tan vacío con el ruido de las patitas de ella caminando por los pasillos - y se puso a distraer en Twitter. Julieta había retuiteado la nota en la que Violeta la había mencionado con un "A bailaaaaaaar ♡" y, como era de esperarse, la gente - sus fans y unos cuantos sites - no paraba de hablar de ese momento "icónico" en el teatro. La foto que Violeta había visto hacía un ratito se había hecho viral, aparentemente. Había incluso videos del momento circulando, filmados claramente con celulares desde la platea. En cada publicación, las chicas, las "Flozmineras", mencionaban a ella y a Julieta y les mandaban mensajitos cariñosos, como "Ustedes me alegran el alma" y "Gracias por ser lo más real que nos ha dejado una novela".

   Era imposible no movilizarse con semejante demostración de cariño. Violeta trató de dar la debida atención a todos esos hermosos comentarios mientras le daba atención a Francisca y también al reloj. Devolverles a sus fans aunque fuera un poquito del amor que constantemente recibía de ellos era de las cosas que hacía que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

   "Así se cierra un ciclo", decía el subtítulo de una foto que Julieta subió a las cinco y pico de la tarde junto al elenco de El Lobista, por el fin de las grabaciones. "Y se abre otro", decía el tweet que la joven agregó a la publicación tan solo un minuto después. Ella había puesto el monito que cubría su boca al lado de la frase, dando a entender que no podía contar nada todavía. Violeta sonrió, orgullosa, sabiendo que sacaría la información de Julieta más tarde, de una manera u otra.

   El timbre sonó más o menos una hora después, cuando Violeta estaba a medio camino de la cocina. Se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, porque las copas de vino podían esperar. Francisca estaba acostada en el parqué junto al sillón, observando como su madre humana se movía de un lado a otro, ansiosa. Su girafita de plástico estaba entre sus patitas delanteras.

   En un primero momento, todavía con ambos los pies en el pasillo, Julieta simplemente le sonrió a Violeta de esa manera cómplice, despreocupada y absolutamente hermosa - era una sonrisa que dispensaba cualquier tipo de saludo, en realidad. Tenía el pelo castaño suelto y el flequillo algo desreglado, ningún trazo de maquillaje en su rostro y los ojos verdes brillantes pero cansaditos a la vez, después de un lunes que había claramente exigido bastante de ella. Vestía un jean corto y una remera amarilla liviana con estampas de hojas verdes que hacían que Violeta pensara en algún lugar tipo Caribe. Estaba encantadoramente deslumbrante, como siempre.

   Aún en silencio, Julieta levantó la bolsa de papel que traía en su mano izquierda; tal tenía estampado el logo de una de las más tradicionales tiendas de vinos de Buenos Aires.

\- Ah, sí, el peaje - bromeó Violeta, tomando la bolsa con la botella de vino de la mano de Julieta y poniéndola sobre la mesita baja en el living.

   Julieta se rió chiquito y las dos se entregaron a un abrazo afortunadamente largo, de esos acompañados por caricias suaves en la espalda que te obligan a cerrar los ojos; de esos que, si pasaste casi todo el día afuera, te hacen recargar tus energías como una especie de meditación, y que, si pasaste casi todo el día en casa, te hacen sentir verdaderamente en casa por primera vez en el día.

   La remera sin mangas de Julieta exponía generosamente sus hombros y su cuello. Violeta dejó un besito tierno en el hombro derecho de su amiga, justo al lado de la cadena de su cartera. Había un rastro de perfume en la piel de ella todavía, misterioso y envolvente, como que tratando de dejar a Violeta curiosa.

\- Hola - Julieta murmuró, suavecito. No parecían querer cortar el contacto en lo más mínimo.

\- Hola - le devolvió Violeta en el mismo tono. - ¿Sabés que yo extrañaba verte así vestida?

   Julieta se alejó mínimamente de Violeta, solo para poder mirarse de arriba abajo, pero seguía en sus brazos.

\- ¿Así como?

\- Como gente grande.

   La castaña le dio un empujoncito en el hombro a la morena, riéndose.

\- Mala.

\- ¿Qué querés que te diga? Hace dos días que la estrella de mis sueños sos vos con el vestidito colorido.

\- ¿Ahre? - Julieta levantó sus cejas, divertida - Pero son sueños... tiernos, ¿o no?

\- Sí, obvio. No se va a convertir en una fantasía eso para mí, eh, no te preocupes.

   Julieta soltó otra de esas hermosas y melódicas carcajadas, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Se había puesto colorada.

\- ¡Ay, no, por favor, qué impresión! - volvió a abrazarle a Violeta.

   Y así se quedaron un ratito más, la una en los brazos de la otra, en el medio del living, respirando a la par, despacio, mientras el tiempo se detenía. Respirando paz. Y magia. Entonces, Francisca caminó hacia ellas y soltó un único ladrido, como que diciendo "denme un poco de amor a mí también". Las dos se volvieron a reír.

\- ¿Viste como se pone celosa? - comentó Violeta.

   En seguida, Julieta se puso en cuclillas a acariciar a la perrita, quien la reconocía desde hacía ya bastante tiempo y empezó a sacudir la colita alegremente.

\- Ay, Franchus, mi amor, mi vida, perdón que no te saludé, re maleducada yo - dijo Julieta en esa inflexión increíblemente tierna, dejando besitos por la carita negra y blanca de Francisca. - Hola, hola, hola.

   Violeta, de pie, juraba poder sentir su corazón derritiéndose. Francisca puso sus patitas delanteras en las rodillas de Julieta y quiso devolverle los besos, lo que hizo que la chica se riera aún más. Violeta deseaba poder quedarse a vivir en ese momento.

\- Bueno, ponete cómoda que yo voy por las copas - informó, caminando hacia la cocina mientras trataba de ahuyentar al menos un poco de la emoción de sus ojos.

\- Dale, Messi, traeme las copas.

   Esta vez, Julieta ni siquiera trató de cambiar su voz, que sonaba naturalmente cómica siempre que ella estaba relajada. Violeta sintió esas cosquillas en el estómago, tan recurrentes cuando estaban las dos juntas, y carcajeó.

\- ¡Tarada! - le gritó desde la cocina.

\- Sí, mi amor, con orgullo soy - se escuchaba el ruido de Julieta sacándose las sandalias en el living.

   Violeta agarró un par de copas, el sacacorchos y en seguida encontró a su amiga sentada con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas arriba del sillón de tres cuerpos.

\- Ah, pero te adueñaste del sillón en serio - Violeta sonrió, poniendo sobre la mesita baja lo que había traído de la cocina. Francisca, quien se había vuelto a acostar en el piso, se distraía mordiendo su girafita de plástico.

\- Te dije que era lo que yo tenía ganas de hacer - Julieta se rió, flexionando las piernas para hacerle lugar a Violeta. Su cara era una fusión maravillosa de cansancio y felicidad.

   La morena abrió la botella de vino y llenó ambas las copas hasta la mitad. Le dio una a Julieta y se sentó con la suya en el sillón también, mirándola.

\- ¿Por qué brindamos? - preguntó la castaña con una tranquilidad enamorante.

   Violeta respiró hondo y pensó por un ratito. También se sentía muy tranquila.

\- Brindemos por... los ciclos que se abren - levantó su copa, orgullosa. Lo dijo porque quería saber sobre el nuevo proyecto de Julieta, pero también porque esa frase hablaba bastante sobre como ella misma se sentía últimamente. Hablaba de nuevas y lindas posibilidades, de un futuro lleno de sorpresas y optimismo.

   Julieta asintió, regalándole una sonrisa cordial, e hizo que sus copas se colidieran delicadamente.

\- ¡Perfecto! - llevó su copa hacia sus labios y probó el vino que había elegido para la ocasión.

   Violeta hizo lo mismo. Cerró los ojos y saboreó la bebida sin prisa, dejando que el alcohol entorpeciera sutilmente su lengua y calentara su garganta. Se sintió aún más relajada al volver a abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los verdes de Julieta, sonriéndole dulcemente a la par de los labios de ella. Con su mano libre, Violeta tocó una de las espinillas de la castaña. Acarició suavemente el local descubierto como que haciéndole una invitación a ella. Julieta aceptó tal invitación, estirando sus piernas nuevamente y apoyándolas en el regazo de la morena, quien se acercó un poquito más y siguió con las caricias.

   El aire se sentía cargado de intimidad. Ambas tomaron un sorbo más de vino.

\- Contame lo que tenía Paula para vos, dale - pidió Violeta por fin. - Yo estoy que no me aguanto.

  Julieta se rió.

\- Yo sabía. Bueno, de verdad que no podés contárselo a nadie todavía, eh, mucho menos a Camila.

   Violeta llevó su mano libre hacia su pecho.

\- Confidencialidad profesional, te lo juro. Pero, ¿por qué no a Camila específicamente? ¿Es otro proyecto para chicos?

\- Bueno, es como que para toda la familia, pero sí, creo que los chicos se van a poner re contentos - Julieta concluyó con una sonrisita ansiosa que de hecho logró que el corazón de Violeta empezara a latir con rapidez debido a la misma ansiedad.

\- ¡Ay, dale, hablá!

   Julieta respiró hondo y cerró los ojos por un segundo mientras soltaba una única palabra.

\- Aladín - la sonrisita ansiosa aún adornaba sus labios. Era especialmente hermosa y enamorante así, orgullosa de sus propios logros.

   Violeta frunció el ceño por un breve momento. Pensó en la película de Disney de inmediato, pero luego le cayó la ficha.

\- ¿El musical de Marisé Monteiro? ¿El que va a estar en el Gran Rex?

\- ¡Ay, pero que informada está mi señora! - elogió Julieta, cambiando la voz esta vez y haciendo que Violeta sonrojara.

\- Bueno, la gente habla. Además, yo leí hace un tiempo algo sobre eso. Que tenían el reparto casi completo, pero que todavía seguían buscando una... - Violeta hizo una pausa dramática sin querer. La información que le faltaba se le vino a la mente y ella miró a Julieta con una sonrisa medio incrédula. - Una Jazmín.

   Julieta asintió. Tenía los cachetes adorablemente colorados. Estaba tan feliz, sus ojitos brillaban tanto, que, por un largo momento, Violeta solo pudo pensar en lo mucho que anhelaba besarla.

\- Vas a volver a ser Jazmín - afirmó la morena, algo aturdida por la poesía de toda la cosa. El éxito estruendoso de la primera Jazmín de Julieta hizo que surgiera la necesidad de hacer que ese nombre siguiera asociado a ella en otro lado, de una nueva manera. Y ella se lo merecía. Se merecía todas las Jazmínes que esa bendita profesión le pudiera dar.

   Julieta terminó su copa de vino, la puso nuevamente sobre la mesita baja y se sentó al lado de Violeta.

\- Que loco es el destino, ¿no? - dijo suavemente.

   Violeta se rió chiquito.

\- Perdón, mi amor, pero eso no es el destino. Es una jugada de marketing fabulosa - ella también terminó su copa y la dejó al lado de la de Julieta. - Porque medio mundo se enamoró de Jazmín en Las Estrellas y nadie estaba listo para soltarla. Y para mí está bien eso. O sea, no hay que soltar lo que a uno le hace bien.

   Violeta ya no estaba hablando de las Jazmínes de Julieta. Hubo un silencio, de esos que preceden algo maravilloso. Se miraron las dos a los ojos sin miedo. Todo el pelo suelto de Violeta estaba detrás de sus orejas, pero Julieta lo acomodó igual, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, simplemente porque necesitaba tocarla.

\- Vos me hacés bien - murmuró.

\- Entonces no me sueltes - pidió Violeta en el mismo tono.

   Julieta negó con la cabeza, tomó la mano derecha de Violeta simbólicamente, como que diciéndole que jamás la soltaría, y la besó en los labios, despacio. Violeta reaccionó de inmediato, soltó la mano de la castaña solo para poner sus propias manos detrás de la nuca de ella y, de a poquito, subirlas hacia su pelo. Le encantó saborear los rastros de vino en su boca.

   Respiró fuerte una vez que se cortó el contacto. Tenía los labios colorados, la mente totalmente despejada y un corazón que no se aquietaría tan pronto. Le sonrió a Julieta y la abrazó con urgencia.

\- Te extrañaba tanto... - suspiró.

\- Yo también - Julieta acariciaba la espalda de Violeta lentamente, trazando líneas y espirales imaginarios allí con las yemas de sus dedos. - Pero no nos extrañemos más, dale.

   Ese pedido le derritió aún más el corazón a Violeta. Era tan dulce y tan lleno de esperanza como el suyo había sido hacía un ratito.

\- Yo quiero estar con vos,  
¿sabés? - Violeta se desenredó de Julieta despacito, rozando cariñosamente sus narices - Mucho.

\- ¿Pero? - adivinó la castaña con una sonrisa comprensiva en los labios - Siento que un _pero_ está por venir, ¿no?

\- Pero... - Violeta confirmó, odiando su propio tono de voz al pronunciar esa palabra -, no va a ser fácil, ¿viste? Los periodistas, las chicas. Y no digo eso por mí, lo digo por vos. Yo sé que no te llevás muy bien con la exposición de tu vida privada y yo no te quiero hacer sentir incómoda con eso, nunca.

\- Ey - Julieta continuaba a sonreír con una dulzura completamente cautivante. Volvió a tomar la mano derecha de Violeta y la acarició con su pulgar. - Vamos por partes, ¿sí? La gran mayoría de esas chicas nos quiere bien, nos admira, nos respeta. Salvo una u otra desubicada en las redes, yo estoy segura de que ellas van a saber respetar nuestra privacidad una vez que esto salga a público. Sí, los primeros días, las primeras semanas, por ahí no van a ser muy fáciles, pero la espuma se va a bajar, tarde o temprano. Se van a dar cuenta de que somos una pareja normal, como tantas otras formadas por compañeros de trabajo. Y seguro que lo mismo va a suceder con los periodistas, porque ellos simplemente anuncian lo que anuncian porque saben que los fans se van a volver locos, y una vez que ya no haya razones para que los fans se vuelvan locos, ya está. Nos van a dejar en paz.

   Violeta estaba hipnotizada. La calma, la seguridad, la madurez, _la paz_ en las palabras de Julieta eran increíbles. Podría escucharla hablar por horas. Se quedó varios segundos en silencio después que ella concluyó, interiorizando todo lo que había acabado de escuchar.

\- ¿Sabés que yo, por muchas veces, creo que fuiste vos la que estudiaste psicología y no yo?

   Julieta se rió chiquito y dejó tres besos cortos en los labios de Violeta.

\- Te amo - confesó la morena en seguida, también sintiéndose muy segura, muy en paz.

   Julieta, en un primer momento, le sonrió como si no creyera en lo que había acabado de escuchar. El brillo de sus ojos verdes también era muy hipnotizador. Luego, la castaña dejó otro beso tierno en los labios de Violeta.

\- Yo también te amo.

   Violeta se tomó un segundo para cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de las cosquillas que tal declaración le generó en el estómago y en la base de su espalda. El beso siguiente se profundizó y duró un largo rato.

\- Y, con respecto a la exposición - Julieta volvió a hablar, algo aturdida todavía. El colorado momentáneo de sus labios era tan intenso que se asemejaba a labial corrido. - Me la voy a bancar, ¿sabés? Mientras no baja la espuma. Porque yo no me quiero privar de hacer cosas con vos. Cosas cotidianas, como salir de la mano con vos por la calle, ir a un restaurante, llevar a pasear a nuestras perras.

   Violeta soltó una risita emocionada.

\- ¡Ay, me muero! ¿Escuchaste eso, Fran? - dirigió su mirada hacia la perrita en el piso.

   Francisca ahora tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en sus patitas delanteras. La girafita de plástico había sido momentáneamente olvidada. Violeta soltó un silbido chiquito para llamarle la atención. Funcionó al instante. Francisca caminó hacia ellas y puso sus patitas delanteras en el rinconcito que había entre Violeta y Julieta en el sillón, tratando de mirar las dos a la vez.

\- Vas a tener una hermanita - informó Violeta, acariciándole la cabeza. - Y un hermanito también, que, aunque parezca ser un peluche, no lo es. Así que ojo cuando se conozcan, eh. Vas a tener que controlar tus ganas de comérselo a besos.

   Julieta soltó una carcajada hermosa en respuesta a eso. El sonido hizo que Francisca dedicara toda su atención a ella.

\- Ay, ay, ay, mamita, yo también te amo - le dijo Julieta, acariciándola junto a la morena, mientras Francisca empezaba a deslizar el hocico por su muslo, oliéndola, y sacudía la colita, feliz.

   Violeta observaba la escena completamente derretida otra vez.

\- Se vuelve loca esta perra siempre que vos estás acá. Es impresionante. Es como si ella siempre hubiera sabido que vos ibas a ser su otra mamá.

   Violeta pronunció las dos últimas palabras con cuidado, incluso con un poco de miedo a asustar a Julieta de alguna manera, poniéndola un título para el cual ella podría no estar preparada todavía. Sin embargo, la chica la miró por unos segundos, todavía con una mano en la cabecita de Francisca, como si, otra vez, no pudiera creer en lo que había acabado de escuchar. Esta vez, sus ojos verdes brillaban, en parte, debido a las lágrimas.

\- Sos hermosa - le dijo, con la voz quebrada, inclinándose hacia ella para besarla.

   Violeta puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Julieta y quiso profundizar el beso nuevamente, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que Francisca seguía allí, mirándolas, curiosa, como si tratara de entender qué era lo que estaba pasando.

\- Bajá, Fran - Violeta hizo el gesto con una mano, alejándose unos milímetros nomás de los labios de Julieta. - Sé educada y dale un cachito de privacidad a tus madres.

   Francisca obedeció, bajando sus patitas del sillón, y Julieta se rió contra los labios de Violeta. La siguió besando lentamente y la acostó en el sillón, quedándose arriba de ella.

\- ¿Te quedás a cenar? - le susurró Violeta.

\- Me quedo a cenar - asintió Julieta, acomodándole un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

\- ¿Y pedimos sushi?

\- Y pedimos sushi.

\- ¿Y te quedás a dormir?

\- Y me... ¡Apá!

   Ahora Julieta tenía sus cejas arqueadas y le sonreía chiquito, sorprendida. Violeta carcajeó.

\- Quería ver hasta donde irías.

\- Pero, ¿me estás invitando a que me quede a dormir o no?

\- Era un chiste - aclaró, diciendo la verdad. No era pretenciosa a punto de creer que Julieta pasaría la noche con ella así tan pronto.

\- ¡Ah, era un chiste! - Julieta se rió irónicamente - Sí, claro. Me olvidé de tu vena humorística. ¿No querés que me quede a dormir, entonces?

   La pregunta fue hecha en un tono muy suave, casi lascivo. Sus narices rozaban la una contra la otra y sus labios apenas estaban separados. Violeta cerró los ojos por un segundo, mientras le subía el calor.

\- Mirá, lo que no quiero es apresurarte - dijo, con sus dedos hundidos en el pelo de Julieta, mirándola a los ojos. - Si querés que vayamos despacito, así vamos a ir.

   Julieta dejó un besito tierno en los labios de Violeta, como que agradeciéndole por querer cuidarla.

\- Dejemos que Luis Fonsi se vaya despacito, ¿sí? Yo a vos te amo y no me hace falta esperar más.

   Violeta suspiró rendida y sonrió. Julieta tenía toda la razón. Una vez que ya no existían inseguridades en una relación, esperar por lo que fuera era inútil. Y las inseguridades de ambas ya habían sido tiradas al tacho hacía rato.

\- Sí, ya esperamos demasiado - asintió, dejando que los labios de Julieta recorrieran un lado de su cuello lentamente.

   Y se quedaron allí, apretaditas en el sillón, por un tiempo indefinido, disfrutando de los besos, de las risitas entre los besos, de las caricias, de la paz y de la magia que se respiraba en aquel hogar.

   Pidieron sushi y Julieta se quedó a dormir, al final. Y fue la mejor manera de abrir ese nuevo ciclo, que ambas deseaban que no cerrara nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, así concluyo esa historia que tanto disfruté escribir. De verdad que fue lo más colectar hechos, informaciones, cositas de las vidas de Juli y Viole en entrevistas (como el hecho de que Viole se declara vaga, o la custodia de Francisca compartida entre Viole y Martín Garabal, o la frase "su cara era una fusión maravillosa de cansancio y felicidad", que fue basada en algo hermoso que dijo Juli en Twitter acerca de trabajar en Aladín) y usarlos para construir esos personajes - porque, sí, acá no dejan de ser personajes.
> 
> En fin, yo jamás pensé que esa historia algún día recibiría el amor que recibió (algunos ahora me conocen como "la brasilera" y es lo más lindo que me pasó desde que empecé a escribir fics), así que muchisisísimas gracias ♡♡♡


End file.
